Une curiosité scientifique
by julielal
Summary: fic cadeau pour Shane. Harry et Sévi s'aiment, mais Harry a un petit souci d'estomac. A moins que... Non, c'est impossible, si? Seigneur dieu! slash, Snarry, mpreg. Fic Finie!
1. Un miracle

Cette fic est un cadeau pour l'adorable Shane. En effet, la charmante dame a été la centième personne tout rond à reviewer "What have I done?", ce qui lui vaut une fic sur commande. Voici donc une fic Mpreg, Snarry, avec un Sévichou tout papa poule pour ma nouvevlle grande soeur, comme promis.

Petits trucs à savoir: Harry a 22 ans, Voldichou est mort, et Sévi et le survivant sont mariés. C'est à peu près tout. Ah oui, c'est un UA, aussi. Pas de spoilers du tome 7.

Disclaimer: Je doute fort d'avoir la capacité cérébrale d'inventer un concept aussi dingue que Harry Potter. En revanche j'ai la capacité de piquer les personnages pour m'amuser un peu avec. Et ça ne me pose aucun problème de conscience. Je précise que si jamais ça vous amuse de me faire un procès pour ça je suis intégralement fauchée.

Chapitre 1: Un miracle...

Harry Potter, vingt-deux ans, également connu sous le nom de «Celui-qui-nous-a-tous-sauvé-d'un-taré-monomaniaque-à-tronche-de-serpent », se trouvait présentemment dans une situation relativement humiliante. Il était agenouillé devant une cuvette de toilette et venait d'orner la porcelaine de son dernier repas. Encore.

Depuis trois semaines il semblait incapable de garder quoi que ce soit dans son estomac, et il commencait vraiment à en avoir par dessus la tête. Sa gorge était toute irritée à force, c'était pénible. Il n'en avait pas encore parlé à son mari, et il n'avait aucune envie de le faire, il allait encore en faire tout un plat. Seigneur, cet homme pouvait être pire que Molly Weasley quand il s'y mettait. Harry n'était pas près d'oublier la fois où il s'était entaillé le doigt en faisant la cuisine; il l'avait jeté sur son épaule et transporté à Ste Mangouste avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de dire « Ouch ». Qui aurait cru que le froid, le sombre, le méprisant professeur Sévérus Rogue pouvait se changer aussi facilement en maman poule...

Il était vrai que, si l'on creusait sous la surface, on découvrait un homme charmant, et bien moins laid qu'on pourrait le penser. Qui aurait cru que ces lourdes robes noires pouvaient cacher un corps pareil ? Seigneur, Harry était resté la bouche grande ouverte pendant un bon quart d'heure en le voyant la première fois. Cela dit Sévérus avait trouvé un moyen particulièrement agréable de la lui faire refermer, à savoir appliquer sa propre bouche par-dessus. Et quelle bouche, mazette...

Mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça, d'une part parce que Harry avait un besoin urgent de se laver les dents, et d'autre part parce que Sévérus ne reviendrait pas avant plusieurs heures. S'il continuait à penser à ce dont sa bouche était capable, il allait devoir prendre soin tout seul d'une vilaine érection, et tant qu'à faire il préférait laisser ce privilège à son mari.

Harry commença à se relever, mais il fut tiré de ses pensées par une voix provenant de l'autre côté de la porte. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-dedans? Tu es malade? » Ohoh, maman poule était rentrée à la maison plus tôt que prévu. « Ca va, pas la peine d'entrer! » s'exclama une seconde trop tard; Sévérus avait déjà ouvert la porte et pâli à la vue du contenu de la cuvette. Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de tirer la chasse. Maintenant Sévérus allait être persuédé qu'il avait un cancer de l'estomac ou un truc du genre. Merveilleux.

« Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Tu es malade? Je t'emmène à l'hôpital! » s'exclama Sévérus. Harry le coupa avant que la vapeur n'ait le temps de monter et qu'il ne devienne incontrôlable.

« C'est rien, mon estomac a juste fait de petits caprices ces derniers temps... »

« Ces derniers temps? C'est déjà arrivé avant? Mais tu aurais dû me le dire, c'est peut-être grave! Si jamais tu es malade et que tu ne te soignes pas tu peux mourir! Qu'est ce que je fais si tu meure moi? Tu ne veux quand même pas m'obliger à passer le reste de ma vie tout seul... »

Harry avait une envie furieuse de se donner des claques, pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il dise ça? Maintenant Sev allait mettre des heures à se calmer, et il allait définitivement le traîner à l'hôpital, d'accord ou pas...

« Du calme, Sév! Je vais parfaitement bien! Pas la peine de t'emballer comme ça! » dit précipitamment Harry en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son mari.

« Tu vomis et tu oses me dire que tu vas bien! Tu vas venir avec moi voir un médecin immédiatement! » dit Sévérus, l'air outré.

« Oh non, la dernière fois c'était dans tous les journaux! Ils ont fait croire à tout le monde que j'avais la peste de dragon et qu'il me restait trois semaines à vivre! On a mis six mois à trier les courrier que les gens avaient envoyé! »

« Et bien on a qu'à aller voir Poppy! » Décidément, cet homme avait toujours réponse à tout. C'était affreusement agaçant. Harry rendit les armes et se laissa faire quand Sévérus le traîna dans la cheminée. Il jugea plus sage de ne pas protester lorsque son mari refusa de lâcher son bras dans les couloirs, devant tous les élèves; après tout ce n'était pas à lui de les terroriser, Sévérus se débrouillerait bien de ça. Il tenta bien de lui demander de se calmer lorsqu'il se mit à hurler en arrivant dans l'infirmerie pour faire venit Poppy, mais Sévérus ne l'entendit même pas.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vacarme? Il y a des gens qui ont besoin de repos ici! » tempêta Poppy en arrivant à toute vitesse vers eux.

« Harry est malade, examinez-le! » aboya Rogue. Il avait vu qu'un élève dont le visage était tartiné d'un étrange pâte rose lui jetait un regard étrange, et il avait jugé préférable de reprendre ses manières cassantes, pour préserver son prestige. Tout le monde n'était pas obligé de savoir qu'il n'agissait pas forcément comme une chauve-souris géante en privé. Harry se contenta de rouler des yeux.

« Suivez-moi, dit-elle, Installez-vous là, je reviens tout de suite. » Elle sortit, laissant Sévérus soulever Harry pour l'asseoir sur une table d'examen. Le pire c'est qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'être ridicule. Si Harry avait su ça quand il lui avait demandé de l'épouser il aurait peut-être réfléchi plus longtemps avant de dire oui...

« Bon alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène? » demanda l'infirmière en revenant. Harry lui expliqua qu'il vomissait tous ses repas, et comment certaines odeurs le rendaient malade. « Autre chose? » Harry réfléchit quelques instants. « Et bien je suis assez fatigué, mais je pense que ça doit être à cause de tous ces vomissements, et puis j'ai des douleurs dans le dos assez persistantes. » Poppy lui jeta un regard étrange.

« Je pense que je vais vous faire subir un petit test. » dit-elle en sortant sa baguette. Sévérus vira au blanc (plus que d'habitude, quoi) mais resta silencieux. Harry se contenta de hocher la tête, elle allait lui trouver une grippe et puis voilà tout. Elle éxécuta de petites vaguelettes en marmonnant, et une vive lumière jaillit soudain du ventre de Harry, brillant à travers se chemise. Poppy et Sévérus arborèrent le même air ahuri pendant que Harry attendait qu'on lui dise ce que signifiait ce bordel.

« Et bien, c'est... inattendu. » dit lentement l'infirmière. « Je pense que ça va nécéssiter quelques tests supplémentaires. Histoire d'éclaircir les choses. »

« Eclaircir? Ca me paraît parfaitement clair à moi, ce sort est infaillible! » dit Sévérus. Ses yeux étaient étrangement brillants.

« Mais ce serait incroyable, c'est extrêmement rare que ça arrive sans utiliser de potion spéciale! Et je suis certaine que ça n'à pas été le cas, alors... »

« Alors quoi? Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe? » l'interrompit Harry, perdant patience. Il semblait perdre patience très vite ces derniers temps. Sévérus prit une profonde inspiration et se plaça en face de Harry, parvenant ainsi à lui coller une trouille monstrueuse. Ca devait vraiment être grave... Mais Sévérus avait l'air si heureux pourtant. Etrange, vraiment très étrange.

« Et bien, mon amour, il semblerait que tu sois une curiosité scientifique. »

« Ca je le savais, mais encore? » dit Harry, les sourcils froncés. Sévérus paraissait chercher ses mots. Mauvais signe. « Oh, crache le morceau Sév, je suis pas en sucre! »

« Tu es enceint. »

« Pardon? Si c'est ta conception de l'humour je te jure que... »

« Je ne plaisante pas. C'est vrai, tu attends un bébé; le mien, j'ose l'espérer. » A en juger par la tête de Harry, on aurait pû croire qu'il venait d'être frappé par la foudre. « Mais... Mais... Je ne peut pas, je ne suis pas... équipé. »

« Et bien il semblerait que si. Ecoute mon amour, il faut te calmer, c'est mauvais pour le bébé de t'agiter comme ça. » dit doucement Sévérus. Visiblement il redoutait une crise d'hystérie, et il avait bien raison. Harry parvint à contenir son envie de hurler, mais ce fut tout sauf aisé. Il inspira plusieurs fois profondément, et parvint finalement à dire d'une voix presque calme:

« Et comment c'est arrivé? »

« Et bien, vous savez, lorque deux sorciers s'aiment très fort, il arrive qu'ils aient des relations sexuelles et... » commença Poppy.

« Je sais comment on fait les bébés! J'ai l'air abruti à ce point? »

« Honnêtement? » glissa Sévérus dans une tentative inattendue de sa part de détendre l'atmosphère.

« OK, oubliez ça. Alors, comment se fait-il que je sois enceint? Ce n'est pas exactement courant chez un homme, normalement il faut des potions, un traitement spécial... »

« A vrai dire je n'en sais rien, il y a des cas similaires à travers l'histoire, mais on a jamais vraiment su l'expliquer. Disons que c'est un genre de miracle. »expliqua Poppy. Sévérus posa une main sur le ventre plat de Harry.

« Oui, un miracle... » murmura t-il.

Alors, une petite review? Plus j'ai de review et plus je suis contente, et plus je suis contente plus j'écris vite. Juste pour info.


	2. La Lueur

Dans mon immense mansuétude, je n'ai aps attendu une semaine comme je prévoyais de le faire pour reposter. Cela a probablement beaucoup à voir avec le fait que je n'avais jamais reçu autant de review pour un seul chapitre (sautille sur place sans aucune dignité). Enfine bref, à tous ceux qui ont aimé le chapitre 1, voici la suite. Dites moi si ça vous plait toujours autant...

Disclaimer: Je doute fort d'avoir la capacité cérébrale d'inventer un concept aussi dingue que Harry Potter. En revanche j'ai la capacité de piquer les personnages pour m'amuser un peu avec. Et ça ne me pose aucun problème de conscience. Libre à vous de vous moquer de moi ensuite.

Chapitre 2: La Lueur

Harry était dans le salon de la maison qu'il habitait avec Sévérus, et il virevoletait dans la pièce, un plumeau à la main. Il avait récemment développé un besoin incontrôlablede ménage, mais étant Harry, il ne parvenait pas à trouver ça très drôle, donc il le faisait en musique. Et le voici à présent à quatre pattes au sol, essayant de se débarasser des moutons accumulés sous une armoire en remuant le popotin au rythme de « Black Body ».

Rester dans une maison sale lui était brusquement devenu insupportable, et ses critères pour qualifier « sale » avait augmenté de manière drastique. De quelque manière qu'il s'y prenne il n'arrivait jamais à être satisfait de l'état de la maison; il s'était changé en clone de sa tante et ça l'effrayait sérieusement. Sévérus prenait cette nouvelle manie avec le sourire. Enfin dans la limite de ce qu'on pouvait apeller un sourire venant de lui.Un léger mouvement de lèvre vers le haut, disons. Lui-même était quelqu'un de très propre et appréciait peu que son mari laisse traîner des chaussettes à droite à gauche, mais le changement avait été si brutal qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionné. Il n'aurait jamais cru que les hormones pouvaient avoir un effet spéctaculaire à ce point.

Depuis trois semaines qu'ils avaient découvert l'existence du bébé, Harry se posait un nombre conséquent de questions très très angoissantes. Passé le choc initial, et une fois qu'il avait récupéré sa voix après avoir hurlé sur Sévérus à cause de son sperme superpuissant, il avait constaté que somme toute, il était heureux. Il avait toujours désiré une famille bien à lui, alors il ne pouvait qu'être heureux. Il avait Sirius comme famille, et Rémus (mais bon, c'était plus ou moins dans le pack, un parrain acheté, un loup-garou gratuit), et les Weasley aussi (qui incluaient également Hermione depuis deux ans maintenant); mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Là il allait avoir un petit garçon ou une petite fille qui courrait en rond dans la maison, qui casserait les fioles de Sév et qui viendrait voler avec lui. Ils allaient avoir un bébé rien qu'à eux, un bébé qui leur ressemblerait.

Harry avait un peu honte de se l'avouer, mais il espérait vraiment que le bébé aurait son nez. Pour ce qui était des cheveux, il était maudit des deux côtés le pauvre... Qui sait, le mélange donnerait peut-être quelque chose de plus présentable que ses parents, on peut rêver.

Soudain, Harry se redressa et posa son plumeau. Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la cuisine: il lui fallait de la glaçe à la myrtille, et tout de suite. Alors qu'il fouillait le réfrigérateur en quête du pot tant convoité, il entendit un discret ricanement dans son dos. Il se retourna et adressa un grand sourire à son mari.

« Bonjour mon amour, déjà rentré? » demanda joyeusement Harry.

« Tu as fini la glaçe hier soir. »

Le sourire de Harry disparut aussitôt.

« Quoi? Non! »

« Je te jure que si. » dit Sévérus avec un air vaguement amusé. Harry lui était en plein détresse.

« Mais il me faut cette glaçe, j'en ai besoin! Le bébé en a besoin! »

« Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu? » demanda Sévérus. Manoeuvre très, _très_ imprudente. Règle numéro un de survie du futur père, ne jamais sous-estimer une fringale. Règle numéro deux, ne jamais rire des petites manies de la future maman, sous peine d'explosion.

« Tu veux voir si j'éxagère?! Va-y! Porte-le le bébé, et tu verras si j'éxagère! » cria Harry en agitant les bras. « De toute façon c'est de ta faute! » Harry avait l'air au bord des larmes et était cramoisi.

Sévérus était figé de surprise, il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ça. Les hormones, c'était pas si drôle que ça en fin de compte. Bon, il avait survécu à Voldemort, il survivrait bien à ça, non? Il s'approcha de son mari, et posa une main sur son épaule avec une douceur soigneusement calculée.

« Du calme, amour, il ne faut pas t'énerver comme ça. Tu veux vraiment cette glaçe? » Un hochement de tête penaud lui répondit. « Je vais en chercher, attends moi là, d'accord? » Second hochement de tête. Il déposa un petit baiser sun le front de Harry et transplana.

Harry avait vraiment honte de se laisser emporter comme ça. La veille il avait pleuré sur l'épaule d'une Hermione très perplexe parce qu'un documentaire animalier lui avait rappelé le sort de la maman de Bambi. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, et dieu sait qu'il essayait pourtant. Il détestait pleurer, il avait l'impression de ne plus être un homme. La perspective d'expulser un enfant de son corps et de passer plusieurs mois à faire pipi assis était déjà assez dommageables à se virilité sans avoir besoin de ça en plus. Il n'avait pas oser demande à Poppy par où exactement le bébé sortirait, il avait l'impression très nette que le réponse n'allait pas du tout lui faire plaisir.

Et Sévérus, le pauvre qui allait devoir gérer tout ça. Harry sentit soudain une vague d'amour déferler sur lui. Il avait quitté son travail pour venir le voir, et il avait été lui acheter une glaçe dont, le temps qu'il revienne, il ne voudrait probablement plus. Il était assez fier de lui. Lui, le petit binoclard, avait fait plier le terrible professeur Rogue. Un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

Lorsque Sévérus revint une demi-heure plus tard avec cinq litres de glace, et ce après avoir fait sept magasins pour trouver le bon parfum, il retrouva son mari considérablement plus calme et prêt à avaler un cheval. Il le regarda engloutir la moitié du pot avec un sourire mi-attendri mi-incrédule, jusqu'à ce que Harry se déclare prêt à exploser et ne dépose sa cuillère sur la table avec un petit 'clong'.

C'est alors qu'il vit la Lueur dans ses yeux. Poppy l'avait prévenu que ça risquait d'arriver, et il ne se plaignait pas du tout de cette envie là, oh que non. Depuis deux semaines environ, trois ou quatre fois par jour la Lueur apparaissait dans les yeux de Harry, et Sévérus se félicitait d'avoir su rester jeune. Il n'aurait jamais tenu le rythme sinon, et même là, il n'était pas sûr de tenir longtemps. Mais Harry lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'à partir du jour où il lui avait planté un bébé dans le ventre, il avait perdu le droit de dire non. Ca faisait vraiment un drôle d'effet d'être si craint par des centaines d'élèves et réduit à l'esclavage sexuel par celui qui fut le pire d'entre eux. Mais il n'allait certes pas se plaindre.

Harry se leva lentement de sa chaise, arborant son plus beau sourire de prédateur, et se dirigea vers lui, la Lueur de plus en plus présente dans son regard vert enflammé. Sévérus avait eu l'intention de lui demander quand il comptait annoncer sa grossesse à ses amis et sa famille, mais ça attendrait.

Et effectivement, la conversation avait attendu. Longtemps. Harry était en grande forme aujourd'hui, seigneur. Sévérus allait mettre du temps à se rasseoir sans avoir mal, mais ça valait vraiment le coup. Pfiou. Harry devrait avoir des bébés plus souvent.

Lorsqu'enfin ils se calmèrent suffisament pour discuter, ils étaient essouflés, allongés l'un contre l'autre, et passablement en sueur. Sévérus sentait la tête de Harry peser agréablement contre son torse, et se dit qu'il fallait autant mettre à profit ce moment de détente pour amener le sujet dont il avait voulu parler avant.

« Harry? »

« Mouiiii? » répondit-il d'une voix baignée de félicité absolue.

« Quand est-ce que tu comptes annoncer l'arrivée du bébé? »

« A qui? »

« Oh, des personnages mineurs, tes amis, ta famille, le monde entier, tout ça. »

Harry se redressa vivement, il avait l'air mal à l'aise. Pour tout dire, il avait soigneusement évité d'y penser.

« Je ne sais pas trop, il faudrait le faire avant que ça ne commence à se voir, sinon ils risquent d'être bléssés, tu sais. Mais, il soupira, je ne sais pas. J'ai la trouille. » finit pas admettre Harry. Sévérus passa un bras autour de ses épaules, il aperçut sur la gauche une marque de morsure. Il savait vraiment lui faire perdre la tête comme personne. Il se demanda brièvement ce que penseraient ses élèves s'ils savaient que Celui-qui-a-survécu se faisait mordre les épaules par leur professeur de Potions et adorait ça. Nul doute que ça nuirait à son prestige.

« Il ne faut pas avoir peur, tout le monde sera ravi, j'en suis sûr. Je parie même qu'une bonne partie de tes amis s'attendait à ce que ça arrive plus tôt, je me rappelle distinctement Weasley nous qualifiant de lapins. »

« Ca lui va bien de dire ça... T'aurais dû les entendre avec Mione dans le dortoir; on aurait pû croire qu'au moins _elle_ aurait pensé à jeter un sort de silence, mais non... Leur réaction à eux ne m'inquiète pas vraiment, ils vont juste faire un scandale qu'on ne leur ait pas dit plus tôt et vont éxiger d'être parrain et marraine... »

« Je ne suis pas censé avoir mon mot à dire là-dessus? »

« Tu choisiras quand ce sera toi qui te farcira les nausées. » répondit Harry assez sèchement. Sévérus jugea préférable de ne pas répondre. Le jeune homme eut un soupir et se rallongea aux côtés de son mari. « Je pense que je vais dormir un peu, tu m'as tué. »

Sévérus eut un petit sourir. « D'accord, de toute façon moi aussi je suis vidé. »

« La formulation est charmante. » dit Harry en contemplant le piteux état des draps.

Le maître de potions roula des yeux mais laissa couler. « Je te préviens, quand on se réveillera on aura une longue et ennuyeuse conversation. »

« Je sais, dit Harry avec un soupir. Je t'aime. » Et sans attendre de réponse, il se laissa glisser dans les bras de Morphée.


	3. Le veste marron ou la bleue?

Oh mon dieu! Que de succès! Un gros poutou baveux à tous les revieweurs, vous êtes des anges!

Bon, voici le chapitre 3, en temps et en heure, avec des vrvais bouts de Siri dedans pour le plaisir de vos sens!

Chapitre 3: La veste marron ou la bleue?

« Prêt? » demanda Sévérus. Il observait attentivement son mari, il était pâle et n'arrêtait pas de triturer l'ourlet de la chemise. Il était vraiment nerveux, mais Sév le comprenait bien.

Ils se trouvaient actuellement sur le pas de la porte de la garçonnière de Sirius, attendant que Harry se calme un peu avant de frapper. La grossesse devait vraiment jouer avec ses nerfs parce que d'habitude il se serait contenté d'entrer et de lâcher la bombe sans cérémonie, se demandant si ça pouvait blesser quelqu'un après coup. Gryffondor jusqu'à la moëlle, le pauvre garçon. Mais aujourd'hui il était tellement tendu que la Lueur n'était venu qu'une seule fois dans toute la journée (Sévérus ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment, il avait bien besoin d'une petite pause, après tout il avait passé la quarantaine).

Evidemment on pouvait comprendre sa nervosité, il était sur le point d'annoncer sa grossesse à son parrain, et sachant que le père du bébé et lui n'étaient pas exactement les meilleurs amis du monde et que l'événement n'avait à la base pas été désiré, on pouvait s'attendre à tout. Lorsque Sirius avait découvert leur relation, il avait accusé Sév d'avoir corrompu son filleul et de l'avoir drogué avec ses potions vicieuses de sale serpent, le tout à plein poumons. Il était passé à deux doigts de se faire arracher la tête à coups de dents, aucun doute à avoir là-dessus. Bien entendu, trouver son filleul en train de dévorer la bouche de Sévérus Rogue dans un placard à linge avait dû se révéler un peu déstabilisant, donc on pouvait difficilement lui en vouloir, mais tout de même. Au fil des mois et des années, il était parvenu à admettre que Harry n'était pas sous hypnose, et arrivait même généralement à se montrer presque poli en présence de sa némésis. Le jeune homme frappa trois coups secs à la porte et prit une grande inspiration.

Un Sirius Black humide et souriant, vêtu d'un peignoir de bain, apparut dans l'encadrement. « Harry! Tu tombes à pic, tu vas m'aider à choisir une chemise! » s'exclama t-il en serrant son filleul dans ses bras. Il devait vraiment être de bonne humeur parce qu'il alla jusqu'à serrer la main de Sévérus. Harry était habitué à ce genre d'acceuils étranges et ne s'attarda pas là-dessus.

« Une chemise pour quoi? » demanda Harry. Depuis qu'il avait avoué son homosexualité à son parrain, celui-ci lui avait donné la responsabilité de sa garde-robe, allez savoir pourquoi. Apparamment Sirius avait gobé le cliché selon lequel les gays sont tous dans la mode, et avait décrété que son filleul devait avoir l'oeil pour ces choses. Sévérus se dit que jamais il ne mettrait les pieds à Azkaban.

Sirius passa un bras autour des épaules de Harry et invita Sévérus à s'asseoir dans le canapé d'un geste de la main. Parrain et filleul se rendirent dans la chambre du premier pour examiner le problème, et Sévérus s'émerveilla que Black ne se demande même pas ce qu'ils faisaient là tous les deux à l'improviste en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Dans la chambre, Sirius expliquait à Harry qu'il emmenait une avenante jeune dame faire un petit tour dans la soirée, et se demandait si une chemise en soie ne serait pas trop formelle. Harry de son côté était toujours aussi nerveux et cherchait deséspérement une brèche dans la conversation pour annoncer la venue du bébé.

« A ton avis, la veste marron ou la bleue? »

« Si tu prends la chemise blanche évite la veste bleue je pense. Ca ressemblerait à un uniforme. »

« Pas faux, mais avec la marron j'ai pas l'air d'un VRP? »

« Je ne sais pas trop, je ne crois pas... » dit Harry. La conversation n'allait pas du tout dans le sens espéré.

« Ou alors je met la chemise verte, on m'a toujours dit que ça me donnait un beau teint, tu crois que ce serait mieux? Cela dit la blanche fait ressortir mes yeux et... » C'est alors que Harry explosa.

« Je suis enceint. » dit-il précipitamment et d'une voix plus aigüe qu'il n'aurait voulu.

« ... elle a dit qu'elle aimait beaucoup- Quoi? » Harry eut un soupir. Au moins l'information était passée, et Sirius n'avait pas encore fait de crise cardiaque.Un bon début.

« Je vais avoir un bébé. » répéta t-il aussi calmement que possible. Sirius le regarda un instant bouche bée, l'air soudain bien moins séduisant et bien plus stupide, avant de serrer Harry contre lui de toutes ses forces.

« Oh c'est merveilleux! Un petit Cornedrue troisième du nom! » s'exclama t-il d'une voix très forte dans l'oreille d'un pauvre Harry qui se battait pour respirer. « Ou tu préfères Cornedrue junior junior? »

« Sirius, t'as pas entendu un craquement? »

« Non pourquoi? »

« Je pense que ma colonne vertébrale n'est pas fan du traitement. »

« Oh, pardon. » dit Sirius en le relâchant. Il était radieux. « Mais pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que vous vous étiez décidés? Tu voulais garder la surprise? »

« Pour tout dire, même pour nous on avait gardé la surprise. » Sirius leva un sourcil perplexe.

« Quoi? »

« Mme Pomfresh dit que c'est une grossesse spontanée, c'est très rare mais ça arrive. Ca nous a fait un drôle de choc. Surtout à moi en fait... » Sirius parut surpris mais retrouva aussitôt son grand sourire niais. Il se jeta hors de la chambre, et Harry dut courir pour le suivre. Ce qu'il vit dans le salon le fit presque s'évanouir.

Sirius serrait Sévérus Rogue contre lui. Il le remerciait. Nul doute qu'il allait neiger des horloges cette nuit.

Sirius avait annulé son rendez-vous et avait insisté pour accompagner le couple chez les Weasley, et maintenant ils étaient assis tous les trois sur un vieux canapé sous le regard un peu trop perçant de Molly Weasley, Sirius souriant toujours comme si c'était la dernière opportunité qu'il aurait de sa vie de montrer ses dents. Harry avait l'impression désagréable que Molly avait déjà tout compris, mais après tout élever sept enfant doit apprendre à lire les visages...

Harry sirota une gorgée de thé en écoutant Sévérus faire la conversation avec Hermione, pendant que le clan Weasley au grand complet les écoutait, vaguement curieux. Ils sentaient bien que quelque chose se tramait, mais préféraient ne pas pousser les choses. Finalement, Ron perdit patience et décida de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

« Alors,vous vouliez nous dire quelque chose? » demanda t-il. Ni Sévérus ni Harry n'avaient mentionné quoi que ce soit en ce sens, mais il connaissait beaucoup trop bien son ami. Et puis l'attitude de Sirius était franchement louche. Il avait beau avoir tendance à se comporter de manière étrange, cet air idiot était inhabituel.

« Et bien à vrai dire... » commença Harry. Il ne savait pas comment continuer. Heureusement, Sév, Merlin le bénisse, s'en aperçut et prit le relai.

« Nous voulions vous demander une petite faveur, Molly. »

« Oh oui? » De toute évidence elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« Oui, nous voulions vous demander si éventuellement vous pourriez faire un peu de baby-sitting pour nous. » répondit-il avec un calme olympien que Harry ne put s'empêcher d'admirer. Sirius sourit encore plus largement. Quelques millimètres de plus et sa tête allai se fendre en deux. Molly parut un instant désorientée, puis soudain elle bondit sur Harry avec un grand cri.

« Oh mon chéri! » Le reste des personnes présentes mit un peu plus de temps à réagir, mais Hermione vint bientôt rejoindre Mrs Weasley en déversant une cascade de félicitations à toute vitesse. Sévérus se chargea d'éclairer la lanterne des messieurs, un peu plus lents touchant à ces choses, et eut pour sa part droit à une copieuse quantité de poignées de mains, plus viriles et surtout plus adaptées au personnage.

Les deux femmes commencèrent immediatemment à noyer le jeune homme sous un torrent de questions « Ca fait combien de temps? Comment vous aller l'appeler? C'est une fille ou un garçon? Tu n'es pas trop malade? Tu voudras une anesthésie pour l'accouchement? ». Et environ neuf mille autres du même genre, souvent extrêmement gênantes, voirs paniquantes. L'accouchement? Harry n'avait pas _du tout_ envie de penser à ça pour le moment. Molly et Hermione commencèrent une discution enthousiaste sur les avantages et défauts de l'épisiotomie, et Harry eut une furieuse envie de pleurer lorsqu'il demanda ce qu'était précisément une épisiotomie. Les femmes étaient toutes complètement masos, sans exception.

Sévérus, alerte comme toujours, remarqua le tourment de son mari et avec de rapides excuses et une promesse de repasser bientôt, le ramena dans le havre de paix que représentait leur maison. Une fois arrivés, Harry se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, soudain très fatigué. « Sévérus? »

« Oui mon amour. » dit-il d'un voix anormalement douce. Harry n'avait vraiment pas besoin qu'il joue les beautés froides maintenant.

« Promets-moi quelque chose. »

« Tout ce que tu voudras, mon amour. » _Je vais le regretter, je sens que je vais le regretter._

« Si jamais on a un autre enfant c'est toi qui le porte. »

Il songea un instant à argumenter qu'il était trop vieux, qu'il devait travailler avec des produits toxiques, qu'il avait le dos fragile; mais un regard à Harry l'en dissuada. Il se plongea un instant dans ces yeux verts, ces yeux qui à chaque fois le faisait se sentir si vivant mais qui maintenant étaient si fatigués, si apeurés. Il ne pouvait pas refuser ça à Harry, il ne pouvait pas refuser ça à l'homme qu'il aimait. Il s'assit à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« Bien sûr mon amour. » murmura t-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Contre lui, Harry se détendit et s'endormit avec un petit sourire apaisé.

Une review contre un poutou?


	4. Vous connaissez Luna Lovegood ?

Suite à un mouvement de grève plus ou moins volontaire, j'ai plein de temps libre cette semaine, ce qui est une bonne nouvelle pour vous puisque ça signifie que je vais avoir tout le loisir d'écrire.

A ceux qui se demandent quand arrivera le chapitre suivant, je répond simplement que c'est une information top secrète qui n'est divulguée qu'aux revieweurs (sourire sadique), comme eux-mêmes le savent déjà.

Voilà, un beau chapitre, avec des têtes familières...

Chapitre 4: « Vous connaissez Luna Lovegood? »

Harry était assis dans la salle d'attente d'un cabinet de médicomage pour son examen de fin du premier trimestre. Il n'avait jamais été à Ste Mangouste pour se faire soigner quelque chose d'important avant, et les hôpitaux le rendaient nerveux, sans compter que Sévérus n'avait pas pu venir parce qu'il devait réparer une partie écroulée de ses donjons, courtoisie d'une classe de Poufsouffles de première année. Comment une solution censée teindre le coton en vert pouvait se changer en napalm était au delà des capacités de compréhension de Harry, mais après tout il n'avait jamais rien compris aux potions.

Ils avaient décidé de prendre le risque de consulter un médecin à l'hôpital, puisque le cas de Harry dépassait le domaine de compétence de Poppy, et que Sévérus se serait mis à hurler si Harry avait eu le malheur de refuser des soins médicaux. Et quand il hurlait, il postillonnait, ce qui était très disgracieux.

Le Survivant attendait donc son rendez-vous en se distrayant avec ne numéro de Sorcière Hebdo vieux de deux ans (il avait été soulagé de n'y trouver aucune mention de lui) lorsqu'une des dernières personnes qu'il avait envie de voir sortit du cabinet du médicomage.

« Tiens, Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? » demanda Drago Mafoy de sa plus belle voix méprisante.

« Et je peux savoir en quoi ça te regarde? »

« Sévérus sait que tu viens consulter un spécialiste des régions intimes? Ou alors tu préfères qu'il ne sache pas ce que tu fais là? » dit Malfoy avec un petit sourire insupportable. Harry, déjà anxieux et surchargé d'hormones, se leva avec la ferme intention d'expédier le malotru à l'étage des urgences. Le blond fut sauvé par le médicomage qui rouvrit son bureau pour lui tendre un flacon d'onguent.

« Vous avez oublié votre traitement Mr Malfoy, surtout n'oubliez pas, application locale deux fois par jour si vous voulez que toutes croûtes partent bien. Et je sais que ça démange, mais il est important de ne pas y toucher, gardez bien ça en tête. »

A en juger par la délicate teinte magenta que prit le jeune homme, le médicament ne s'applicait certainement pas sur les bras. Il prit le flacon et sortit précipitamment en ayant bien soin de ne pas croiser le regard de Harry qui affichait maintenant un sourire mauvais.

« Ah, Mr Potter, je vous attendait. Entrez je vous en prie. » dit le médicomage, un homme qui devait friser la cinquantaine et qui avait perpetuellement l'air d'avoir découvert quelque chose de merveilleux. Il rappelait un peu Dumbledore à Harry par certains côtés, mais en plus... aérien. Il n'avait pas l'air très conscient de ne pas vivre au pays des bisounours. Harry s'installa dans une chaise marron couverte d'un tissu non identifié mais qui démangeait atrocement.

« Vous venez donc pour une visite de contrôle c'est bien ça? Harry hocha la tête. Bien, et bien nous allons voir ça, retirez votre chemise et allongez vous sur la table d'examen. »

Harry s'éxécuta, toujours très nerveux, et frissonna lorsque son dos rencontra le métal froid de la table. Etonnant ce que sa peau était sensible ces derniers temps. Le médicomage arriva dans son champ de vision au-dessus de lui, équipé de lunettes ridiculement épaisses qui lui donnait une ressemblance frappant avec Sybille Trelawney. Ce fait était loin de rassurer Harry, d'autant plus que de là où il se trouvait il avait tout loisir de découvrir que l'homme négligeait de se couper les poils des narines.

« Détendez-vous, Mr Potter, ça na prendra qu'une petite seconde. Je vais vous faire un scanner de contrôle et ensuite vous pourrez voir votre bébé. » Harry se sentit considérablement plus heureux en sachant cela, et regarda l'homme faire des petites vaguelettes avec sa bauguette au-dessus de son ventre qui éméttait toute une série de lueurs diverses. Ca n'était pas désagréable, ça chatouillait juste un peu.

« Bien tout est en ordre, il faut juste essayer de vous calmer un peu. Vous avez tendance à avoir un niveau de stress assez élevé, mais cela dit ça ne m'étonne pas trop, vous devez avoir pas mal de pression sur les épaules. Je vous suggèrerais bien de rester loin de la presse, mais ça risque d'être un peu compliqué. » Le contenu de ses paroles était parfaitement raisonnable, mais le sourire rêveur avec lesquel il les avait dites était un peu inquiétant.

« Excusez-moi monsieur, est-ce que vous connaissez Luna Lovegood? »

« Non, pourquoi? »

« Oh, pour rien... » Le médicomage ne parut pas se formaliser de cette question étrange.

« Bien, regardons un peu ce bébé! » dit-il en se frottant les mains. Il amena un petit écran blanc en face de la table d'examen et dit à Harry qu'il pouvait s'asseoir. Il lança un petit sort et sur l'écran apparut une image de l'intérieur du ventre de Harry. Majoritairement, il y avait du rouge, avec une touche de rose çà et là. Ca aurait été relativement dégoûtant s'il n'y avait eu cette petite forme au milieu. Ca ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un bébé, plutôt à une petite boule recroquevillée, mais on distinguait parfaitement un tête, avec deux petites boules noires à la place des yeux et des embryons de bras et de jambes. Il entendait le docteur lui expliquer comment le bébé se développait en bruit de fond, mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour la petite boule rose logée au creux de son ventre. Sév allait être vert d'avoir raté ça.

Après de recommandation de régime et l'assurance que, oui, se changer en lapin dès qu'il voyait quelque chose de vaguement sexuellement stimulant était normal, il sortit du bureau avec un grand sourire niais et des clichés du bébé sous le bras. Il décida d'aller faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse. Sévérus ne serait pas rentré avant plusieurs heures et il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver seul maintenant, il était trop excité. Il se dirigea vers le Chaudron Baveur d'un bon pas.

En entrant dans le bar, il entendit une voix reconnaissable entre mille tonitruer:

« Hé Harry! Ca faisait longtemps! »

« Bonjour Hagrid, comment ça va? »

« Bien, bien. Et toi ça va? Le professeur Rogue m'a dit pour le petit, félicitations! » murmura t-il sur un ton de conspirateur. Il avait bien compris que si la nouvelle tombait dans des oreilles de journalistes, Harry risquait fort de s'agaçer. Et un Harry agaçé et débordant d'hormones était encore plus dangereux que Molly Weasley. Sur ces bonnes paroles il asséna l'équivalent hagridesque d'une claque virile sur l'épaule de Harry dont les genoux s'entrechoquèrent dangereusement. « Si jamais vous voulez quelqu'un pour le surveiller un de ces jours, n'hésitez pas! »

« Merci Hagrid, c'est très gentil. » Il avait beau être adorable, Harry préférait confier un nourisson à Molly ou même à Sirius qu'à Hagrid. Il était juste un peu trop enthousiaste par moments. « Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici au fait? »

« Oh, je suis juste venu prendre un verre, voir quelques amis. Et toi? »

« Je voulais faire quelques courses, des nouveaux vêtements, des choses comme ça. Je n'ai plus de polish à balai. »

« Ah bien, bien. Tu montes encore sur ton balai? » demanda Hagrid en fronçant les sourcils. Harry soupira avec envie.

« Si seulement... Non, mais j'aime bien l'entretenir de temps à autres, pour ne pas perdre la main. »

La conversation roula sur un nouveau modèle de balai spécifiquement conçu pour les femmes qui venait de sortir (« Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elles vont faire d'une selle en cuir sur un balai? ») avant que Harry ne s'excuse et n'aille faire ses courses.

Après ce qui fut probablement un des moments les plus gênants de sa vie dans la boutique de prêt-à-sorcier « Tout pour la future maman » durant lequel il dut subir les assauts de quatre vendeuses déchaînées (« Cette teinte de rose vous va tellement bien au teint! », « Oooh, et celle avec les angelots, c'est trooop mignoooon! »), il ressortit dans la rue presque aussi soulagé qu'après son duel final avec Voldemort. Jamais, jamais plus il ne porterait d'enfants. Sév n'avait qu'à s'en charger lui qui était si malin. C'est alors qu'il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec sa deuxième rencontre déplaisante de la journée. Il tâcha d'esquiver la femme tout en cachant ses achats dans son dos, mais c'était sans compter sur son talent naturel pour s'attirer toutes les horreurs du monde.

« Tiens, Mr Potter. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici? » dit Rita Skeeter en jetant un oeil au fronton de la boutique avec un sourire annonciateur de catastrophes.

« Oh, un cadeau, pour une amie, dit-il avec un geste nonchalant de la main, et vous même? » Rester poli, surtout ne pas s'énerver. C'est comme un chien, elle sent la peur, reste calme, surtout reste calme.

« Oh, vous savez, j'aime bien me promener, écouter les derniers potins... » Cette femme ressemble vraiment à un requin quand elle sourit, du calme, du calme...

« Bien dans ce cas je vous laisse à vos potins, bonne continuation. » Et avec un signe de tête plein de dignité il tourna les talons et retourna vers un port de Cheminette pour rentrer chez lui et laisser libre cours à sa panique. Du coin de l'oeil il vit la journaliste entrer dans la boutique dont il sortait.

« Sév! » Le professeur de Potion se pencha vers la cheminée de son bureau, heureusement vide à cette heure, pour y trouver la tête de son mari, l'air passablement échevelé. Il n'allait pas encore lui demander de venir immédiatement pour satisfaire la Lueur, si? Ca serait la quatrième fois de la semaine, ça commencerait à paraître suspect.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? » demanda t-il en ayant bien soin de ne pas avoir l'air agacé.

« Tu ferais bien de te préparer a affronter des regards insistants. » Sévérus leva un sourcil.

« Comment ça? »

« J'ai croisé Rita Skeeter en sortant d'une boutique de robe de grossesse, d'ici demain ça va être encore pire que quand on s'est mariés. »

Sévérus ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes. « Seigneur... Bon, j'arrive. »


	5. Hein? Quoi?

Tadaaaa, un nouveau chapitre!

Il est possible que certains des lecteurs me soupçonnent de prendre des substances illicites après l'avoir lu.

Je n'en ai même pas eu besoin, et c'est un peu effrayant.

Ahem.

Une review?

Chapitre 5: Hein? Quoi?

Le lendemain matin, avec un copie de la Gazette du Sorcier soigneusement emballée, arrivèrent soixante et onze lettres. Deux factures, une invitation à boire le thé chez Hagrid, soixante lettres de félicitations et huit traitant le couple de monstres contre natures (Sévérus était persuadé d'avoir reconnu l'écriture de Drago sur l'une d'elles, rancunier ce garçon). Harry ne lut que celle d'Hagrid et demanda à Sev de disposer des autres comme ça lui chantait, avant d'expédier sans cérémonie le journal tout droit dans la cheminée et de sortir d'un pas de sénateur de la pièce.

« Aïeuh! Non mais ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? » demanda la tête de Sirius d'une voix outrée depuis le milieu du feu. Harry fit volte-face et alla promptement s'excuser.

« Désolé je t'avais pas vu, j'étais un peu ailleurs... Tu veux quelque chose? »

« Je venais prendre des nouvelles, je me suis dit qu'après le journaux de ce matin il te faudrait un peu de soutien parrainal. » dit-il avec un hochement de tête qui se voulait mature. Harry se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil avec un soupir.

« C'est plutôt Sév qui est à plaindre là, d'ici une demi-heure il va se retrouver en face de tout Poudlard qui va vouloir lui faire des félicitations, et tu sais comment il est reservé avec les élèves... »

« Oui, reservé...Je sens que les sabliers vont être tous vides avant la fin de la journée, pauvres gosses. »

« Stebbins, vous ne savez pas lire? Moins 5 points pour Poufsouffles. »

Sévérus avait passé une journée horrible. Tous les élèves sans exception avaient lu le journal, et les différentes réactions étaient toutes aussi pénibles. Les Serpentards avaient d'une manière générale pris son union avec Potter comme un trahison, et leur attitude globale consistait à passer devant lui le nez en l'air dans une pathétique tentative de mépris, qui tombait misérablement à l'eau dès qu'ils se retrouvaient face à un chaudron. Les autres maisons avaient pris le parti de se diviser les attitudes par sexe.

Les filles gloussaient en lui glissant des regards discrets et en marmonnant des choses du style « trop choupiiii! » ou « c'est têêêllement mignon... ». A vomir. Elles avaient au moins la décence de ne pas le faire en face de lui, ce dont il leur était infiniment reconnaissant.

Les garçons, quant à eux, paraissaient universellement dégoûtés à l'idée que leur professeur de Potions puisse avoir une quelconque activité menant à la reproduction avec qui que ce soit d'autre que sa main. Ca paraîssait beaucoup les déstabiliser. Ce qui nous ramène à la situation présente.

Poufsouffles et Serdaigles, deuxième années. Irrécupérables en temps normal, mais là on battait des records: deux chaudrons fondus en vingt minutes, et maintenant ce petit imbécile qui avait fait gicler sa mixture sur le plafond parce qu'il ne connaissait pas la différence entre le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et les sens _inverse_ des aiguilles d'une montre. La journée avait été très longue. Sévérus avait mal au crâne, il voulait rentrer chez lui et se mettre dans un bain, il voulait une tisane et un bon livre au coin du feu, il voulait du calme et du silence, et surtout il voulait son mari.

Sévérus Rogue, professeur froid, distant, cruel, sarcastique, et craint par deux générations d'élèves, avait besoin d'un gros câlin.

Ca allait se calmer assez rapidement, jusqu'à la naissance du bébé. Là il aurait droit à encore pire. Il se demanda vaguement s'il n'aurait pas préféré rester au service de Voldemort. Là au moins personne n'aurait eu l'idée de prononcer le mot « mignon » en le voyant. Bon, respirons, c'est le dernier cours de la journée, ce serait trop bête de tuer un élève maintenant. Ce ne ferait que le mettre en retard pour le dîner.

DING DONG!

« Quoi encore? » demanda Sévérus, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose. Après sa journée il ne voulait que du silence, et éventuellement traîner Harry dans la chambre à coucher.

« Va ouvrir, ça doit être Ron et Hermione. » répondit Harry depuis la cuisine.

Sévérus sentit poindre une migraine au grand galop. Il avait oublié que les amis de Harry devaient venir manger ce soir, et il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à jouer les hôtes avenants. Cela dit ils auraient probablement cru à une blague s'il avait été vraiment aimable avec eux. Il aurait dû s'en rappeler, habituellement Harry ne passait jamais autant de temps à cuisiner... Avec un soupir, il se leva et se rendit à la porte. Harry voulait voir Ron et Hermione, et Harry était plein d'hormones, donc pas de plaintes.

Pendant ce temps, Harry courait en tous sens dans la cuisine pour tenter de sauver son poulet de l'autodafé. Les pommes de terre au four étaient parfaites, mais si jamais le poulet cuisait trop, il serait tout sec, et si le poulet était sec, Harry serait déçu, et si Harry était déçu il allait encore se mettre à pleurer. Et il détestait pleurer. Sa masculinité était déjà assez éprouvée comme ça, il n'avait pas besoin de verser de larmes sur un poulet en plus. Il était fatigué, et il avait passé la moitié de la journée avec une migraine assez vicieuse, mais il réussirait ce poulet, quoi qu'il en coûte!

Il retira le plat du four et déposa le poulet doré et croustillant sur le plan de travail avec un sourire triomphant. L'idée qu'affirmer sa virilité en faisant cuire du poulet était peut-être légèrement incongrue eu le bonheur de ne pas lui venir, et il amena les plats dans la salle à manger dans un état d'intense satisfaction. Après les salutations d'usage, tout le monde passa à table, sachant bien que Harry ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à une table pleine de nourriture sans toucher à rien.

La conversation prit rapidement un tour amusant, regarder Ron et Hermione se prendre le bec pour tout et rien était parfaitement rafraîchissant. Le pauvre Ron n'avait pas la moindre chance, il aurait dû le savoir depuis le temps... Cela dit il savait quand la laisser jouer les chefs, elle aimait tellement ça, la pauvre chérie.

« Mais je ne comprends pas, comment vous avez fait pour le bébé si Harry n'a pas pris de potion? Je veux dire, normalement ça suffit pas de juste, euh, vous savez... » dit Ron, les oreilles soudain très rouges. Harry gloussa de rire et Sévérus eut toutes les difficultés du monde à ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

« Enfin, on te l'a déjà expliqué cent fois, c'était _spontané_. Ils n'ont pas eu _besoin_ de potion, ça s'est fait comme pour une femme. » expliqua Hermione sur le ton qu'elle utiliserait avec un enfant de trois ans.

« Comme une femme? Ca veut dire que Harry était en dessous alors? »

« Ron? »

« Oui mon amour? »

« La ferme. »

« Oui mon amour. »

Après ça, la conversation s'orienta sur la prochaine coupe du monde de Quidditch le mois suivant pour Ron et Harry, et sur la dernière publication du 'Mensuel du Médicomage' pour Hermione et Sévérus. Discuter avec la jeune fille s'était révélé une vraie surprise pour lui les premières fois: elle était _intéréssante_. Qui l'eut cru. Sévérus avait tellement subi de conversations affligeantes au cours de sa vie qu'il désespérait de trouver un jour quelqu'un avec qui il puisse avoir un échange intellectuellement bénéfique. C'était la raison pour laquelle il laissait son mari venir aussi souvent d'ailleurs. Et aussi parce qu'il aimait Harry. Bien sûr.

Le dessert fut assez étrange, notamment parce que Harry avait décrété que ses fraises seraient bien meilleures avec de la moutarde. C'était la première fois qu'il avait une envie aussi bizarre, d'habitude il se limitait à des parfums de glace incongrus et à des raids nocturnes dans la frigo à la recherche de poisson fumé. Sévérus se demanda s'il allait bientôt l'obliger à se lever en pleine nuit pour aller lui chercher une pizza au concombre. Il ne serait pas si cruel, si?

Puis il s'aperçut qu'il serait prêt à le faire de toute façon, et se demanda quand exactement il s'était ramolli à ce point. C'était assez perturbant. Il y a cinq ans, non, même il y a deux ans, jamais de la vie il n'aurait ne serait-ce qu'envisagé se priver de sommeil pour qui que ce soit, et surtout pas pour quelque chose d'aussi futile. Il chassa ces pensées d'un haussement d'épaule, ça attendrait bien un peu. Il se pencherait sur le souci plus tard.

Harry apreçut Sévérus hausser les épaules entre deux bouchées de fraise, en plein milieu d'une conversation dont il avait l'air de ne pas avoir écouté un mot. Cet homme était vraiment étrange parfois.

« Quoi? » demanda Ron en voyant le geste.

« Hein? »

« Je disais, quoi? »

« Quoi quoi? »

Il y eut une seconde de silence inconfortable durant lequel Hermione parut extrêmement perplexe avant que Harry n'explose de rire. Voir Sév avec une tête pareille était trop rare pour ne pas être hilarant. Il avait l'air d'un petit garçon pris la main dans un pot de confiture,et avait mis un temps inhabituel à reprendre contenance. Trop tard, tout le monde avait vu qu'il était humain maintenant. Ca allait en mettre un coup à son image. Oh et puis zut, au moins aucun de ses élèves n'étaient là, c'était toujours ça. Sévérus croisa le regard brillant de Harry, et colla la trouille de leur vie à ses invités: il sourit.


	6. Le renfrogné

Et un chapitre tout beau tout chaud, un!

Pour ceux qui suivent mes traductions de The mpreg spirit, deux chapitres de Reluctance sont prêts, le premier devrait arriver d'ici une semaine!

Bon allez, bonne lecture. Et n'oubliez pas les reviews! Tout plein de reviews! J'en ai tellement qu'à ce train là je risque de ne pas pouvoir répondre à tout le monde, mais je vous aiiiime!

Chapitre 6: Le renfrogné

Harry Potter était assis sur un gros ballon, les mains posées sur son propre ballon, bien plus petit celui-là. Il était apparu quelques jours auparavant, presque d'un seul coup. Un soir il était allé se coucher, et le lendemain matin, il était passé devant le miroir de la salle de bain et il était là: Le Ventre. Pas ce truc tout rond qu'il afficherait bientôt, juste un petit renflement sous le nombril, comme après un trop copieux repas, encore invisible sous ses vêtements.

Sur le coup il n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que de poser la main dessus et de le regarder avec des yeux ronds. Il était enceint. C'était _vrai. _Maintenant il pouvait _voir _ son bébé, le toucher, c'était tangible. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté devant la glace exactement, mais quand il parvint à se secouer de sa surprise, la matinée était déjà avancée. Soudain, les cinq mois restants avant l'accouchement parurent bien moins longs, et il s'était précipité pour aller s'inscrire à un cours de préparation à la naissance avant d'aller informer Sévérus par le biais de la cheminée qu'il était prié d'y aller aussi, et que 'non' ne serait pas considéré comme une réponse viable. Toute tentative de protestation fut étouffée par un gros câlin express contre son bureau exécuté en vitesse entre deux cours, qui avait laissé Sév avec un niveau d'endorphine suffisant pour tenir six mois.

Et maintenant ils étaient là, Harry assis sur son ballon, et Sévérus se tenant derrière lui, s'assurant qu'il ne tombe pas tout en ayant l'air le plus menaçant possible. La plupart des couples présents étaient des anciens élèves, et les autres étaient les parents des actuels, et lui il était là en train d'écouter cette minuscule sorcière toute ronde lui expliquer à quel point le processus par lequel son enfant allait sortir par les parties intimes de son mari dans un long et insupportable calvaire était merveilleux.

Ne pas lever les yeux au ciel était très, _très_ difficile.

« Il va falloir apprendre l'art de la respiration. Les anesthésique ne fonctionnent que sur les femmes pendant l'accouchement et- »

« PARDON?! » s'exclama Harry bien plus fort qu'il n'en avait l'intention. Ce garçon avait un don pour se faire remarquer. Mais force était d'avouer que même Sévérus aurait fait un scandale sur ce coup là. « Mais... Pourquoi? » ajouta Harry, plus doucement cette fois, mais avec un indéniable ton de reproche.

« Pour aménager une voix de sortie pour le bébé il faut pratiquer une métamorphose assez compliquée sur les parties génitales, et une potion mélangée au tout pourrait avoir des effets secondaires assez malheureux. » expliqua la sage-sorcière. Harry tourna au blanc à une vitesse impressionnante mais s'arrangea pour garder une expression assez neutre. Voilà qui resolvait la question de par où sortait le bébé: exactement par le même endroit que pour les femmes.

« Quels genres d'effets secondaires exactement? » demanda un autre futur père depuis le fond de la salle.

« Il y a un très fort risque qu'on ne puisse plus retirer le vagin du patient après la naissance et il ne pourrait donc pas récupérer ses... parties habituelles. » A ces mots il y eut de nombreux hoquets de surprise et l'un

des hommes assis sur son ballon sur le côté gauche de la salle manqua de s'évanouir et s'étala par terre. Lui-même semblait très près d'accoucher.

Sévérus avait l'impression désagréable qu'il allait devoir gérer une crise d'hystérie dès qu'ils seraient en privé. Harry n'avait pas peur de la douleur, elle était loin de lui être étrangère, mais il avait une très légère tendance à l'incohérence ces derniers temps... Ce n'était pas de sa faute, Sévérus le savait, mais s'il n'avait pas épousé une femme il y avait bien une raison: il ne supportait pas ce genre d'attitudes ridicules. Fort heureusement, espionner Voldemort avait beaucoup aiguisé son instinct de survie, il se gardait donc bien de tout commentaire.

La sage-sorcière avait vraiment la carrure pour l'enseignement car elle parvint à rétablir le calme en temps record. D'une certaine façon animer ce cours devait beaucoup ressembler à la classe de troisième année de Serdaigle. Sévérus détestait cette classe: elle était presque uniquement constituée de filles, et avec une classe pleine de filles de treize ans, tout pouvait arriver. Le niveau d'hormones ambiant devait être à peu près le même qu'ici. La femme remonta donc rapidement dans l'estime de Sévérus, car il savait parfaitement à quel point tenir une classe de ce genre pouvait tourner à l'enfer. Comme cette fois où le chaudron d'Amy Gardner avait projeté des gouttes sur ses chaussures neuves et qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer parce que les tâches ne partiraient pas... Il ne se rappelait pas être déjà passé aussi près du meurtre. Il espérait que si le bébé était une fille, elle n'aurait _jamais_ treize ans. Le mieux aurait été d'éviter complètement la puberté, mais que voulez vous, on a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie.

« Bon, maintenant tout le monde descend des ballons et on s'installe sur les tapis par terre! »

Là ce fut au tour de Harry de râler. La position de travail ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Non pas que s'appuyer contre le torse de son mari et s'installer entre ses jambes lui déplaise, oooh que non, mais pour les exercices de respiration il fallait mimer la position de l'accouchement, donc se mettre les cuisses grandes ouvertes devant tout le monde. Et ça, ça ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié. Il avait eu une réputation salée ses dernières années d'étude, et ça lui rappelait un peu trop de choses qu'il aurait préféré laisser où elles étaient.

« Donc, les papas vous passez les mains sous les genoux des mamans, ou des autres papas, et vous les soulevez bien haut. C'est cette position qu'il vous sera le plus pratique d'adopter pour la naisssance proprement dite, comme ça les os des hanches- »

« On va devoir rester combien de temps comme ça, c'est humiliant... » murmura Harry à Sévérus.

« C'est toi qui a insisté pour venir, alors tu resteras comme ça le temps qu'il faudra. »

« Mais moi je croyais qu'on allait s'entraîner à mettre des couches, des trucs comme ça, pas à écarter les jambes devant tout le monde. »

« Ca aussi c'est important de savoir le faire, Harry. » répondit Sévérus à voix basse.

« Dites donc vous deux, ça vous intérêsse pas ce que je dis? » s'exclama une voix sur le devant de la salle. Oups...

La salle était soudain devenue très silencieuse, et tout le monde était tourné vers eux. Harry rougit violemment, et Sévérus se contenta de prendre un air qui disait clairement que le premier que ferait une réflection le regretterait. Presque tout le monde regarda ailleurs d'un air innocent. Le souvenir de la classe de Potions restait frais longtemps chez les anciens élèves.

« Et vous le renfrogné là-bas vous arrêtez tout de suite d'essayer de terrorriser mes patients! »

Harry tenta de retenir un gloussement au mot 'renfrogné', mais sans grand succès. Sévérus, lui, arborait une expression à mi-chemin entre scandalisé et eberlué. C'était assez disgracieux à regarder, mais il y avait fort à parier que n'importe lequel de ses élèves aurait vendu sa mère pour assister à ça.

« Bon, alors on reprend. On s'entraîne au petit train: pchouuuuu pchouuuu pchouuuu... Allez tout le monde, on fait le petit train. Oui, les papas aussi, même le renfrogné là-bas, tout le monde le fait. »

Harry avait un peu de mal à respirer en rythme tout en se retenant de ricaner, mais la tête de Sév était tellement impayable qu'il ne se sentit même pas ridicule.

« Allez Sév, boude pas, fais le petit train avec moi. Pchouuu pchouuuu pchffff... »

« Arrête de te foutre de moi! Et je ne boude pas d'abord! »

« Si tu boudes, je te vois. »

« Sévérus Rogue ne boude jamais, il montre son mépris du monde. »

« En boudant. Allez respire avec moi: pchouuuu... »

A son grand dam, Sévérus finit par abandonner et fit le train, puis le petit chien, puis la tempête pour les grosses contractions, et à la fin du cours il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose: rentrer chez lui et se cacher. Harry pour sa part semblait s'être bien amusé. D'ailleurs il était de tellement bonne humeur qu'il n'aurait pas dit non à un petit coup de Lueur. Et puis c'était pile ce qu'il fallait à Sévérus...

« Euh, il y a quelqu'un? » appela Rémus en sortant de la cheminée du salon. Il tomba alors sur une pile de corps très peu vêtus et dormant d'un sommeil béat. Il se retourna très vite en s'efforçant d'étouffer dans l'oeuf toute image mentale perturbante, et dit d'une voix forte « Bonjour! C'est pas pour vous déranger mais euuuh, vous pourriez vous couvrir un petit peu ? Tonks arrive avec le petit. »

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, se leva d'un bond et alla s'habiller en vitesse avant de saluer son invité. Sévérus se contenta de grogner en sentant son mari s'extraire de ses bras et se rendit dans sa chambre d'un pas lourd en maugréant contre les malotrus qui n'avaient jamais appris à frapper. Si Remus se demandait encore ce qui avait tellement pu perturber Sirius quand il les avait surpris dans ce placard, ce n'était désormais plus le cas. Il dut réprimer un frisson.

Lorsque Harry revint, convenablement couvert de diverses couches d'honnête coton, il salua Rémus avec chaleur et lui demanda des nouvelles. Sirius s'était rué chez lui en courant et en bondissant dans tous les coins pour lui annoncer la venue du bébé le jour même où il l'avait appris, mais il n'avait pas pu passer avant, entre la pleine lune, sa femme, son fils... Rémus Lupin était un homme pressé. Tellement pressé qu'il avait besoin d'un petit service...

« Dites, la mère de Tonks est malade et on doit aller la voir cette nuit pour s'occuper d'elle... » commença Lupin.

« Elle va bien? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? »

« La grippe du niffleur, rien de méchant mais le petit risque de l'attraper. Alors je me suis dit que peut-être vous pourriez nous le garder jusqu'à demain? »

« Oh bien sûr, ce sera avec joie! File t'occuper de ta belle-mère on s'en charge. Il faut bien qu'on se fasse un peu la main de toute façon... » répondit Harry avec un sourire.


	7. Peinture aux doigts et petit coucou

Aujourd'hui, petit coucou spécial à Lunenoire, qui a reviewé d'une traite les 25 chapitres de 'What have I done?'.

Dites, vous savez ce que m'a raconté ma boite mail après mon dernier chapitre? Non? Normal, ça prouve que mon firewall marche. Donc elle m'a guillerettementy annoncé '41 nouveaux message', dont 39 reviews. Dingue non? Enfin, merci à tous quoi, j'en suis restée bouche bée!

Petites nouvelles aussi: d'ici quelques jours, une de mes traductions sera publié sur le compte des Patacitrouilles Yaoistes (disponible dans mes favoris), pour ceux qui voudraient lire, ça s'appelle 'Dear Ginny'. Par ailleursla publication de 'Reluctance commence demain, et se poursuivra au rythme d'un chapitre chaque lundi. Pas très rapide, je sais, mais il faut bien que je continue à écrire aussi, hein.

Voilà, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!

--

Chapitre 7: Peinture aux doigts et petit coucou

Théodore Lupin, quatre ans, adorait la peinture aux doigts. Sévérus Rogue, quarante-deux ans, adorait sa robe noire de travail, si bien qu'il la portait même à la maison. Or il se trouve que la peinture aux doigts ressort très bien sur le noir, et ça Teddy l'avait compris très vite.

Sévérus était donc assis par terre devant une grande feuille blanche et essayait d'expliquer à Teddy pourquoi il ne pouvait pas dessiner une porte sur le toit d'une maison, pendant que ledit Teddy profitait sans vergogne de sa distraction pour lui étaler de la peinture jaune dans le dos. Harry, qui les avait laissé pour aller préparer le dîner, le regardait faire depuis l'encadrement de la porte, mais il s'amusait beaucoup trop pour l'en empêcher. Et puis son mari à quatre pattes par terre, les doigts pleins de peinture, expliquant de sa plus belle voix professorale les règles de la perspective à un enfant de quatre ans sans s'apercevoir qu'il n'en écoutait pas un mot, c'était une vision qu'il chérirait longtemps.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure il jugea son mari suffisamment redécoré et annonça le dîner. Alors commença la lutte.

---

« Allez, ouvre la bouche! Aaaaah! »

« Nan! » s'exclama Teddy de sa voix flûtée avant d'éclater de rire.

« De toute évidence tu ne t'en sors pas mieux que moi. » dit Sévérus d'une voix amusée, le visage légèrement de côté posé dans sa main, le coude sur la table. Il aurait probablement moins ri s'il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait toujours des morceaux de carotte accrochés dans les cheveux. Teddy, lui, continuait à rire tout en s'arrangeant pour faire voler des minuscules morceaux de steack haché découpés avec amour à travers la pièce grâce à sa cuillère.

« Il faut bien que j'essaye, il veut pas manger tout seul- » PLATCH!

Une rondelle de carotte vint s'écraser gracieusement sur le verre gauche de ses lunettes. Harry reposa la fourchette sur la table un peu trop brusquement en s'efforçant de respirer bien à fond. « Tu ne veux vraiment pas manger? »

« Nan! »

« Un yaourt peut-être? »

« Nan! »

« Bien, dans ce cas on a fini alors. »

Harry était trop fatigué et trop prompt à perdre patience pour résister plus longtemps. Il voulait juste aller se coucher et laisser Sév se débrouiller du reste. Il fit descendre Teddy de sa chaise et lui demanda d'aller se préparer pour son bain. Il se tourna vers Sévérus et lui dit d'une voix qui ne cachait pas son épuisement:

« J'en peux plus, je vais aller dormir tout de suite, » Il ajouta ensuite, comme une arrière-pensée, « Je suis toujours crevé en ce moment, c'est dingue... » Sév déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Va te reposer. Je le lave, je le mets au lit et ensuite je te rejoins. » Harry hocha la tête avec un sourire.

« Amuse-toi bien. »

---

« Et le petit hyppogriffe lui dit 'Oh merci, Niffleur doré, maintenant je sais que tu es mon ami-' »

« Pourquoi? »

Sévérus retint un cri de frustration. Ce cirque durait depuis le début de l'histoire, à savoir depuis une heure. Il tenta son fameux regard noir breveté, mais Teddy continua de le regarder avec de grands yeux. Et en plus il avait le toupet d'être mignon. Seigneur, les maraudeurs lui pourrissaient la vie jusque dans leur descendance. L'idée lui vint alors que lui-même était marié avec l'un des incriminés et père d'un autre. Cette pensée était assez perturbante. Il la mit de côté pour plus tard, pour le moment il devait persuader l'enfant du démon de dormir s'il voulait aller se coucher un jour.

« C'est son ami parce qu'il l'a aidé à traverser la rivière. » dit-il avec plus de patience qu'il n'en ressentait. _Rappelle-toi, il n'a que quatre ans, c'est normal qu'il pose des question, c'est énervant, agaçant et insupportable, mais c'est NORMAL._

« Pourquoi? » Non mais il avait écouté l'histoire au moins?!

« Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire tout seul. » _Respire, le petit train, tchouuu, tchouuu, voilààà, du calme..._

« Pourquoi? »

_Aaaargh! Cette fois je me le fais! Je suis maître des potions, je peux le faire sans laisser de trace... Non, non, non, je ne peux pas tuer le filleul de Harry, c'est mal. Oui, mais... Non, c'est mal._

« Parce que les hyppogriffes ne savent pas nager. » _Bieeeen, voilà, ça c'est du contrôle._

« Oh, d'accord. » Mini cri de triomphe dans l'esprit de Sév, puis... « Pourquoi? »

_Niaaaaah! Je veux aller me coucheeeer! Je te jure, dès qu'il est assez vieux pour suivre mes cours je lui fais payer. Mon sommeil a de la valeur, non mais. _

_Si jamais le bébé deviens comme ça je le revends._

« Parce que leur anatomie les empêche de- , » non cette version prendrait trop de temps et d'explications. « Euuuh, parce qu'il n'ont pas envie d'apprendre. Allez, au lit maintenant. »

Teddy se tortilla un peu pour se mettre à l'aise sous sa couette, se cala fermement le pouce dans la bouche, et marmonna sans prendre la peine de le retirer: « 'Onne nuit, tonton Sévi. »

Sévérus lui souhaita bonne nuit en se demandant d'où venait un surnom aussi ridicule. Il espérait fortement que personne dans l'école n'entendrait jamais ça. Puis une voix flûtée à moitié endormie le rappela.

« Tonton Sévi? » dit Teddy avec une timidité singulière.

« Oui? »

« Tu me fais mon bisou du soir? »

Sévérus le fixa avec l'expression d'une poule confrontée à un problème d'algèbre. Il finit par réussir à se secouer et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front du petit garçon. C'était étrange, il sentait quelque chose de tout chaud au creux de son estomac. Il n'aurait pas cru que la peau des enfants étaient aussi douce. Il décida qu'en fin de compte il ne ruinerait pas sa scolarité. Peut-être. Il quitta la pièce en laissant la porte ouverte et la lumière du couloir allumée, et se rendit à sa chambre.

Harry dormait déjà à poings fermés. Apparamment il n'avait pas jugé utile de mettre un pyjama. Il proclamait qu'ils irritaient sa peau hyper-sensible et avait décidé que dormir en boxer était bien suffisant. Il avait repoussé les draps dans son sommeil, dévoilant ainsi son torse et son ventre nouvellement arrondi. Sévérus s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa doucement sa main sur le réceptacle de son enfant. Il ne pouvait pas encore le sentir bouger, mais Harry avait promis de le prévenir à la seconde où il se manifesterait. Il caressa lentement la petite rondeur, veillant à ne pas réveiller Harry. La peau était douce et lisse, tendue sous l'intrusion de son fils ou de sa fille.

Il se sentait fasciné par la façon dont le corps de son mari se transformait chaque jour, et un peu jaloux aussi, mais ça il serait mort avant de l'avouer. Il avait observé son ventre chaque jour depuis des mois, guettant l'apparition du fruit de leur amour, et lorsqu'il était finalement arrivé, il s'était surpris à y penser jour et nuit, à vouloir le toucher, le sentir sous ses doigts, vérifier que ce n'était pas un rêve. Ce devait être un rêve, après tout il ne méritait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il se pencha et embrassa doucement l'abdomen de Harry, presque comme il l'aurait fait avec une relique.

Harry remua légèrement dans son sommeil, avant de commencer à ronfler doucement. Sévérus eut ce petit sourire qu'il ne se permettait que lorsqu'il était seul, avant de se figer. Là sous sa main, quelque chose avait bougé. C'était minuscule, presque imperceptible comme une aile de papillon qui aurait frôlé sa paume. Il attendit en retenant son souffle pour voir s'il n'avait pas pris ses désirs pour des réalités. Au bout de quelques minutes il commençait à avoir des crampes dans le bras. Après tout c'était probablement un gargouillement de digestion ou quelque chose comme ça. Il commença à retirer ses doigts lentement pour ne pas alerter Harry lorsqu'il le sentit de nouveau. Cette fois il en était sûr, le bébé avait remué sous sa main.

Il ressentit une bouffée de plaisir égoïste à la pensée que c'était à lui que le bébé avait dit coucou en premier, mais la repoussa bien vite pour s'allonger aux côtés de son mari. Il passa un bras autour de son torse et s'endormit rapidement. La journée avait été longue.

---

Ce qui parut un temps beaucoup trop court à Sévérus plus tard, le lit se mit à remuer dangereusement et une petite voix s'exclama « Allez, c'est le matin! Deeeebouuuuuut! ». Teddy s'était réveillé et avait décidé que rester tout seul, c'était pas marrant. Il avait donc pris l'initiative de venir sauter dans le lit histoire de bien faire comprendre que la grasse mâtinée, ce serait pour une autre fois.

Harry acceuillit l'assaut avec un grognement et essaya de se retourner pour dormir quelques heures de plus. C'était sans compter sur l'opiniâtreté dont est capable un enfant de quatre ans. Teddy se jeta littéralement sur lui et essaya de le chatouiller tout en ne cessant de glousser. Les petits doigts agiles combinés à une peau sursensibilisée par la grossesse amenèrent bientôt Harry à se tortiller sur le lit tout en s'étouffant de rire.

Sévérus se contenta de regarder. Il souriait sans même s'en rendre compte. Ca arrivait avec une fréquence alarmante ces derniers temps...


	8. Je te tiens, tu me tiens

Tadaaaaa! Nouveau chapitre!

J'ai constaté une legère baisse du nombre de reviews. Pas que je râle ou quoi que ce soit, mais est-ce que c'était parce que le chapitre était moins bien que les autres? Il faut me le dire , hein... snif

Sur une toute autre note, je fais de la pub. Une amie à moi (qui a genitiment aaccepté de m'épouser, mais c'est une autre histoire) s'est lançée dans le monde merveilleux de l'écriture, et vous seriez vraiment des anges d'aller jeter un oeil. Son nom c'est Misakutsuki, et sa fic s'appelle 'J'ai cru voir'. C'est une belle histoire toute drôle avec des lunettes, des tartines, du thé, Drago Malfoy ultra-bavant et plein d'autres choses mirifiques. Voila bibiche, je t'ai fait ta pub, j'ai droit à un poutou?

-----

Chapitre 8: Je te tiens, tu me tiens...

« Alors, ça c'est bien passé? » demanda Rémus lorsqu'il vint récupérer son fils. Sévérus lui lança un regard noir de sous ses sourcils incrustés de chocolat. Le petit-déjeuner avait été mouvementé, et Harry avait mis plus d'une demi-heure à se débarrasser de la compote de pommes qui s'était accrochée dans ses cheveux. Ce dernier se chargea de répondre avant que son mari ne fasse étalage de toute la politesse dont il était capable.

« Pas mal, pas mal. Il est drôlement actif ton fils, hein. » dit-il avec un sourire. Il espérait faire passer le message sans paraître grossier: ton fils est crevant, alors si la prochaine fois tu pouvais le laisser à Sirius ce serait bien. Lui il a tout le temps de l'énergie en trop de toute façon.

« Oui, je sais, il est assez remuant parfois. Je suis désolé s'il vous a causé du souci, vous avez déjà pas mal de choses à faire en ce moment... » commença Rémus avec un air légèrement paniqué. Le pauvre garçon avait une peur maladive d'abuser des gens, et du coup lesdits gens avaient tendance à faire ce qu'ils voulaient de lui.

« Non, non, pas du tout, ça a vraiment été un plaisir! Pas vrai Sév? » demanda Harry en se retournant vers son mari avec un regard qui signifiait 'Contredis moi et ta main droite va devenir ta meilleure amie'. La menace n'était qu'à moitié efficace puisque Harry lui-même ne tiendrait pas une demi-journée sans sauter sur son mari pour lui arracher tout ce qui ressemblait à des vêtements vite fait bien fait, mais il joua néanmoins le jeu.

« Hein? Oh, oui. Evidemment. Il est très... euh, mignon, ton fils. » En soi ce n'était pas faux, Teddy _était_ mignon. Sur le court terme. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil et un grand café. « Il te ressemble beaucoup. » Il pouvait toujours interpréter ça comme il voudrait. Sévérus intercepta le regard que Harry lui lança et jugea préférable d'arrêter les compliments ici.

« On vois doit une fière chandelle, tout de même, » dit Tonks qui portait Teddy contre sa hanche. « Si jamais vous avez besoin d'un coup de main vous n'avez qu'à appeler, on arrive tout de suite! » Aujourd'hui ses cheveux étaient d'une rose pâle assez seyant, et Harry remarqua que Teddy avait adopté exactement la même couleur que sa mère. L'effet était saisissant. Il réfléchit quelques instants et se rappela les cartons encore emballés dans la chambre vide à l'étage.

« Et bien, on aura sûrement besoin d'un coup de main pour la chambre du bébé, si vous voulez vous pourrez venir aider, Sirius sera là aussi. Molly pourra surveiller Teddy, je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie. Elle n'arrête pas de se plaindre que le Terrier est beaucoup trop silencieux. » expliqua Harry avec un petit sourire. « On pensait faire ça demain, profiter du week-end. Ca vous dit? »

Tonks donna son accord avec un enthousiasme annonciateur de catastrophe, et le couple promit de passer le lendemain sans faute.

----

« Ayeuh! Mais fais gaffe un peu, j'ai pas une reserve illimitée de doigts, hein! » s'exclama Sirius en écartant sa main du marteau qui venait de s'abattre dessus. Le faire travailler en duo avec Tonks n'était peut-être pas une excellente idée, mais il fallait deux groupes de deux plus une personne pour la peinture (ce dont se chargeait Harry), et Rémus était le seul à s'être porté volontaire pour travailler avec Sévérus.

« Oh ça va, ça arrive à tout le monde! Gros bébé, va... »

« Bonjour le sens de la famille, bravo! » s'exclama t-il avec son plus bel air indigné.

« Tu es mon cousin qu'au troisième degré, va pas croire que- » commença Nymphadora avant d'être interrompue par Harry qui commençait à s'agacer. Au début c'était drôle, ça allégeait le travail, mais au bout de deux heures...

« Non mais c'est fini de vous chamailler oui? Ce truc va pas se monter tout seul. »

« Mais c'est elle, elle arrête pas de m'embêter! »

« Ouaaaah, oh le menteur hé! » répliqua Tonks dans un sursaut de maturité, tout en ponctuant sa fulgurante répartie avec une calotte à l'arrière du crâne.

« STOP! » Ca y est, Harry avait craqué. Il était fatigué, il avait trop chaud, son dos lui faisait mal, et le vert de la peinture était beaucoup trop bleu: il devait se lâcher. Sa voix était partie comme de sa propre volonté. C'était soit ça soit il se mettait à pleurer, et plutôt mourir que de faire ça devant tout le monde. Il était peut-être gay et enceint, mais il restait un mec, et les mecs ça pleure pas. Enfin c'est ce qu'on lui avait dit.

-----

Dans la pièce voisine, Rémus et Sévérus avaient quasiment fini de monter leur armoire lorsqu'ils entendirent un « Ayeuh! » peu discret retentir à travers le mur, suivi quelques secondes plus tard par la voix de Harry qui de toute évidence venait d'épuiser sa réserve de patience. Sévérus était pour tout dire assez impressionné qu'il ait tenu aussi longtemps.

Il avait pour sa part réussi à travailler dans le calme avec Lupin, échangeant quelques mots à l'occasion, principalement à propos de Teddy. A en juger par ce que disait Rémus, il avait été particulièrement sage avec eux. Cette seule pensée provoqua chez Sévérus un élan de sympathie dont il se serait cru bien incapable. Ils étaient tous deux restés sur leur garde, à l'affut de ce qu'il se passait à côté; ils étaient parfaitement conscients que cet arrangement de travail amènerait à un moment ou un autre à une catastrophe.

La voix de Harry fut le signal qu'ils attendaient. Ils se rendirent tous deux en vitesse dans la pièce voisine pour y trouver Sirius et Tonks arborant tous deux l'expression d'un enfant de cinq ans venant de se faire surprendre en train de jouer avec des allumettes, et Harry toujours perché sur son escabot, brandissant un pinceau plein de peinture sous leur nez (faisant par là même voler des gouttes vertes dans toute la pièce) et très occupé à hurler que s'ils n'étaient pas capable de travailler correctement ils n'avaient qu'à changer de partenaire au lieu de se taper dessus.

Lupin et Sévérus étaient parfaitement d'accord, et après avoir envoyé Harry pour qu'il noie sa frustration dans la glaçe à la myrtille, ils décidèrent de tirer au sort qui ferait dorénavant équipe avec Lupin, puisqu'on ne pouvait pas décemment laisser Sirius et Nymphadora ensemble, mais qu'ils étaient incapables de se mettre d'accord. Ils voulaient tous les deux aller avec Rémus. Sévérus décréta que puisqu'ils se chamaillaient comme des enfants, ils allaient régler le problème comme des enfants.

-----

« Oh mais c'est ridicule! Je refuse de faire ça! »

« Sirius, je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir laissé le choix, maintenant mets toi en place et arrête de râler. »

« Mais Rémiiiie! »

Ledit Rémie lui lança un regard digne de Sévérus lui-même et Sirius alla se placer en face de sa cousine sans faire d'histoires. Sévérus -qui regrettait vraiment de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo sous la main- déclara qu'ils pouvaient commencer, et que le perdant ferait équipe avec lui.

Tonks et Sirius soupirèrent de concert, puis prirent chacun le menton de l'autre entre le pouce et l'index.

_Je te tiens, tu me tiens par la barbichette..._

Un petit gloussement se fit entendre. Harry était revenu et se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte avec un grand bol de glaçe recouvert de ce qui ressemblait de manière suspecte à de la sauce Tartare.

_Le premier de nous deux qui rira aura une ta-pette_

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux pendant un long moment, de temps à autre la bouche de l'un ou de l'autre se tordait de manière suspecte, mais ils parvenaient à se contenir. Puis soudain, un « Oh! » retentit depuis la porte et le bol de Harry alla s'écraser au sol alors que ses deux mains se posaient précipitamment sur son ventre. Sans lâcher le menton de sa cousine Sirius se tourna vers lui avec une expression paniquée, et vit que Sévérus était déjà à ses côtés. Harry avait les yeux écarquillés et un grand sourire.

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu as mal? » demanda précipitamment Rémus.

« Non... Je... Je l'ai senti. » dit lentement Harry, comme s'il avait du mal à y croire.

« Hein? » dit Sirius. Nymphadora n'avait toujours pas lâché son menton et ils faisaient un tableau assez saisissant tous les deux. Et le regard de chouette de Sirius n'arrangeait rien.

« J'ai senti le bébé bouger. » expliqua Harry. Il avait parlé à voix basse en regardant Sévérus avec des yeux brillants. Sévérus ne lui avait pas dit que lui aussi l'avait senti, d'une certaine manière il voulait garder ça pour lui. C'était son premier moment privilégié avec son enfant, et il ne voulait pas le partager. Il savait qu'il était égoïste et il s'en contrefichait. Il se pencha et embrassa Harry sur la bouche.

Derrière eux on entendit Sirius éclater de rire, puis une main claquer sur sa joue et « Aha! A moi Rémie! »


	9. Très art moderne

Tadaaaa! Un nouveau chapitre qu'il est beau! Moins centré sur l'humour, mais je compense avec des petites cochoncetés. Je suis très branchée cochoncetés enc e moment, vous avez vu Naughty Dog? Bref, j'ai du mal à croire que MOI j'ai fait ça... PAs grave j'ai bien aimé.

Sinon, pubounette: une amie à moi (une autre que Misa,j'ai plein d'amis) qui s'appelle Tsuda publie elle aussi un Mpreg snarry bande de veinards! Ca s'appelle Petit problème pour grand bonheur, et permettez moi de vous dire que ça vaut le détour.

Voilà, jue vous fiche la paix avec mon blabla, bonne lecture! Et les reviews sont mes amies, je ne le répète jamais assez.

Chapitre 9: Très art moderne

_Et il maaaaarque! 150 à 220 pour la Bulgarie!..._

« Aha! Je te le dis moi qu'ils vont gagner cette fois! Et tu vas devoir me les payer mes dix gallions! » s'exclama Ron avec un enthousiasme un peu trop prononcé. Lui et Harry étaient penchés sur une radio et écoutaient la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Ils auraient aimé s'y rendre en personne, mais elle se déroulait en Tanzanie. Ron ne pouvait pas quitter son travail aussi longtemps et Harry n'avait pas le droit de faire de longs voyages.

Ron, dans un éclair de génie, avait parié que la Bulgarie allait gagner avec plus de cent points d'avance. Harry ne s'inquiétait pas, l'équipe jouait contre l'Indonésie et leur Attrapeur était bien meilleur. Depuis la retraite de Krum cette équipe tombait en lambeaux. Harry était tellement certain que son équipe allait écraser la Bulgarie qu'il n'avait même pas été retirer d'argent. Pauvre Ron, il n'avait jamais réussi à soutenir la bonne équipe, d'abord les Canons de Chudley et maintenant ça... Harry le soupçonnait d'avoir une certaine tendresse pour les outsiders.

Il aurait vraiment pu se croire de retour dans l'adolescence si ce n'était un petit détail...

« Eh, tu vas où? » demanda Ron.

_Grégorovitch se rapproche des poteaux ettttttt... OOOh, il lâche le souaffle, quelle maladresse..._

« Devine, au même endroit que toutes les autres fois. »

_Et OOOooh! Magnifique! Sanjing bloque le tir avec une seule main!..._

« T'as encore envie de pisser?! Mais tu y a été y'a une demi-heure! » dit-il avec des yeux ronds.

« Je suis au courant, Ron. J'y peut rien, moi, avec le bébé qui appuie sur ma vessie je dois aller au petit coin neuf mille fois par jour. » répliqua à Harry en roulant des yeux. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, pendant qu'un des poursuiveurs bulgares se prenait un cognard en pleine tête

Pendant ce temps là, dans la cuisine:

« A propos, je ne vous ai toujours pas remercié pour les livres. » dit Sévérus d'un ton dégagé. Il n'avait pas essayé d'avoir l'air reconnaissant, déjà qu'il _remerciait_ Granger, s'il devait en plus le faire gentiment... Elle avait apparamment fouillé toutes les bibliothèques du pays à la recherche d'informations sur les grossesse masculines, et elle lui avait ramené six ou sept livre plus une pile de notes qu'elle avait prises elle-même. Cette fille ne changerait jamais, pas étonnant qu'elle travaille pour le Département des Mystères, rien ne lui passait sous le nez sans qu'elle essaye de tout en comprendre. Cela dit elle avait l'air d'avoir trouvé des informations très interéssantes.

« Oh c'est bien normal Et puis quand j'ai appris que Harry attendait un bébé je ne pouvais pas laisser le sujet comme ça, c'est tellement passionnant! » répondit Hermione avec des yeux brillants. Au moment où elle allait se lancer dans une longue et ennuyeuse explication sur ses recherches, Harry passa à toute vitesse à travers la pièce. Sévérus se pencha en le voyant arriver pour avoir un petit bisou, mais pour toute réponse il reçut un « Pas le temps. Pipi. » de Harry, qui ne s'arrêta même pas. Il fut partagé entre l'envie de soupirer et celle de rire. Il adopta un compromis en faisant un petit sourire en coin accompagné d'une regard agacé. Hermione avait observé la scène en silence avec un drôle d'air attendri.

« Vous l'aimez vraiment, hein. » dit Hermione, le visage posé dans la main, un coude sur la table. Ce n'était pas une question. Sévérus fut pris au dépourvu, il n'avait jamais parlé de ce genre de chose avec qui que ce soit d'autre que Harry. Il ne savait pas bien comment répondre à ça, mais Hermione sembla comprendre et continua. « Vous savez, beaucoup de gens étaient sceptiques vis à vis de votre relation, mais je n'ai jamais douté que vous seriez heureux ensembles. »

« Vraiment? Mais Weas... enfin votre mari n'était pas ravi au début. »

« Et qui croyez-vous l'a persuadé de ne pas vous amputer directement quand il a su que vous couchiez avec son meilleur ami? » répondit Hermione avec une étincelle dans les yeux qui rappellait Dumbledore de manière assez agaçante. « Je me doutais depuis un moment qu'il voyait quelqu'un pour tout dire. Il était tout le temps joyeux, il souriait, il était rayonnant. Et ça n'a jamais changé depuis. »

« C'est vrai? Je ne pensais pas être aussi... bénéfique, »dit Sévérus avec un drôle d'air. Ce mot avait une saveur étrange dans sa bouche. « Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir faire du bien à qui que ce soit un jour. » ajouta t-il avant d'avoir eu le temps de s'arrêter. Il n'avait jamais parlé de ce genre de sentiment, alors pourquoi maintenant? Il se rappella qu'un jour Harry lui avait dit qu'Hermione avait un don pour tirer les vers du nez des gens sans même essayer. Elle restait là, elle écoutait, et on parlait sans s'en rendre compte.

« Je n'ai jamais vu Harry aussi heureux que quand il est avec vous, et j'ajouterai que même vous ça vous fait un bien fou d'être avec lui. » Sévérus hocha la tête, mais ne dit rien. Il y avait des choses qu'il préférait garder pour lui et il ne faisait plus confiance à sa langue. C'était vrai que depuis qu'il était avec Harry tout avait changé. C'était comme si soudain le monde avait cessé d'être en noir et blanc et tout avait éclaté en un million de couleurs. La première fois qu'il s'était réveillé avec Harry endormi contre lui, il s'était rendu compte que l'espèce de noeud glaçé qui avait pris résidence au creu de son ventre depuis que la Marque des Ténèbres avait été gravée dans sa peau n'était plus là. Il se sentait léger, il avait envie de rire, il était libre. Et tout ça grâçe à Harry, sa rédemption, son âme. Le soir même il lui avait demandé de l'épouser. Il ne voulait plus jamais perdre cette petite boule chaude qui avait fleuri dans sa poitrine.

Hermione le regarda avec la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, mais elle ne fit rien pour le sortir de ses pensées. Harry en revanche ne s'en priva pas. Il avait semble t-il conclu une trève avec sa vessie et revenait des toilettes avec un petit sourire guilleret, et une lueur dans les yeux que Sévérus connaissait parfaitement bien. La Lueur. Ca faisait longtemps, une bonne demi-journée au moins... Il se glissa derrière son mari et se pencha pour passer ses bras autour de son cou. Il posa la tête sur son épaule au moment où Sévérus se tournait vers lui, et lui glissa à l'oreille quelque chose que Hermione n'entendit pas. Sévérus rougit de manière assez spectaculaire, et Harry eut un sourire prédateur.

Hermione estima que la suite des événements pouvait être dommageable à sa santé mentale et décida qu'une retraite rapide s'imposait. Juste au même moment, un « Et merde! » retentissant leur parvint depuis le salon, signalant que la Bulgarie venait de perdre le match. Hermione en profita pour aller récuperer son mari (qui protestait que l'Indonésie devait forcément avoir l'arbitre dans la poche). Ils regagnèrent leur petit chez eux après un au revoir rapide à Sévérus et Harry, qui avait à présent glissé sa main sous la chemise de son mari et était très occupé à lui mordiller le creu du cou. Ce dernier semblait faire de gros efforts pour garder sa contenance devant ses invités, mais il restait tout de même très rouge.

Dès que la porte d'entrée eut claqué, la chemise en question disparut et la table de la cuisine devint le théâtre d'activités assez interessantes. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas de voisins en vis à vis, la table se trouvait pile face à la fenêtre.

Une heure plus tard, tous deux étaient allongés sur le sol de la cuisine et reprenaient tranquillement leur souffle. Harry se tourna vers Sévérus, l'air soudain sérieux. Il s'était rendu compte plus que jamais au cours de leurs récentes... activités qu'il avait perdu une bonne partie de sa mobilité.

« Dis, est-ce que tu me trouves gros? » Sévérus se redressa sur son coude et leva gracieusement un sourcil.

« Laisse-moi voir. » dit-il doucement. Il laissa son regard parcourir chaque centimètre carré de peau, lentement, langoureusement, si bien que Harry eut l'impression que c'était plutôt ses mains que ses yeux qui le dévoraient de la sorte. Il se sentit rougir. Sévérus ne sembla rien trouver qui ne soit parfaitement à son goût.

« Mon amour, » déclara t-il solennellement en passant ses bras autour de Harry pour l'attirer plus près. « Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de te sauter dessus que depuis que tu as ce petit ventre. Et c'est beaucoup dire parce qu'en temps normal j'ai déjà du mal à me retenir de te dévorer tout cru. » dit-il d'une voix basse tout en plongeant son visage dans le cou de son mari. Harry tenta faiblement de le repousser.

« Mais je suis tout gonflé, regarde, et pas que mon ventre, mes pieds aussi, j'ai dû me racheter des chaussures! Et en plus je commence à avoir plein de vergetures! » dit Harry d'un ton desespéré en pointant du doigt les lignes roses qui étaient apparues sur le bas de son ventre.

« Je trouve ça joli, moi. Ca fait très art moderne. » répondit Sévérus. Harry lui lança un regard noir en marmonnant qu'il n'aimait que le figuratif. « Harry, tu es beau, aujourd'hui encore plus que jamais. Je ne sais même pas comment tu peut penser le contraire. »

« Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir... » marmonna Harry d'un air penaud.

« Harry, je ne dis jamais rien pour faire plaisir à personne et tu le sais parfaitement. Sévérus Rogue ne fait pas plaisir. Et puis si je n'avais pas envie de toi tu crois vraiment que je resterais allongé là? Le carrelage est glaçé et j'ai passé la quarantaine, c'est mauvais pour mon dos. »

Harry roula des yeux. « Essaye de porter un bébé dans ton ventre, _ça_ c'est mauvais pour le dos. »

Sévérus eut un petit sourire en coin et commença à faire glisser ses main le long de la colonne vertébrale de Harry, s'arrêtant sur les faussettes juste au-dessus de ses fesses. Il lui souffla à l'oreille d'une voix particulièrement peu platonique « Tu sais, je suis très forts pour faire les massages... »


	10. Lucinda fait pipi debout

Bon, comme je suis vraiment atrocement gentille, je voulais publier ça avec 24 heures d'avance, mais apparamment le serveur du site avait décidé de bouder. Et contrepartie c'est un peu plus long que d'habitude. Merci quiiiiiii?

Bon, je me tais, je me tais, je vous laisse lire tranquilles... Mais si vous pensiez à reviewer ensuite vous seriez des amours.

A dimanche!

-

Chapitre 10: Lucinda fait pipi debout, et Bertrand aime ça.

-

Harry se tenait devant son lit, l'air mécontent, avec une posture 'mains-sur-les-hanches-regard-noir' à rendre Molly Weasley malade de jalousie. La cause de l'irrhe du Survivant se trouvait présentemment bien pliée en plusieurs piles nettes sur le couvre-lit. Une pile de pantalons, une pile de chemises, une pile de t-shirts. Trois piles complètes de vêtements, soit environ quatre-vingt pourcents de sa garde-robe, et tout était trop petit.

Il avait essayé d'élargir les chemises par magie, mais les boutons avaient fini par rendre l'âme, et avec leur taille agrandie les pantalons ne faisaient que glisser sur son ventre et il se retrouvait en caleçon à des moment très peu confortables. Il allait devoir se résoudre à porter les robes spéciales qu'il avait acheté, celles là même qui avaient attiré Rita Skeeter comme Buck attirait les mouche.

Avec un soupir ronchon il se résigna à les sortir de l'emballage dont elles n'avaient pas bougé depuis près de quatre mois et en enfila une, bleu marine, en coton, très simple. Il se regarda dans un miroir et s'aperçut que ses craintes étaient fondées: le tissu ne cachait rien de son ventre. Pire, il le faisait paraître encore plus gros. Comme s'il en avait besoin... Il lui restait encore trois mois à faire et il se sentait déjà prêt à éclater par moments. Il soupira de nouveau et se rendit à la cuisine. Il voulait du poulet au curry.

Il avait mangé du poulet au curry toute la semaine, il voulait du poulet en se levant, en faisant le linge, en faisant les courses, en allant voir Ron et Hermione, en se levant au milieu de la nuit pour aller aux toilettes... Le boucher du village était à deux doigts d'adhérer à son fan-club. En contrepartie il avait cessé de recouvrir sa glace de toutes ces choses qui faisaient virer Sévérus au vert quand il lui proposait de goûter, ce qui était plutôt un mieux.

Mais une telle débauche de curry n'allait pas arranger la taille de son ventre, sans compter les brûlures d'estomac qui empiraient chaque fois qu'il en mangeait. Le médicomage avait dit que c'était normal. Il avait aussi dit que son ventre avait une taille tout ce qu'il y avait de plus standard et qu'il ferait mieux de se préparer à quelque chose de bien plus volumineux que ça. Cette seule pensée menaçait de faire plonger Harry dans la déprime.

En revanche, s'il y en avait bien un que son gros ventre ne gênait pas, c'était Sévérus. Harry ne pouvait pas rentrer dans son champ de vision sans qu'il ne vienne poser ses mains dessus, l'embrasser, et même lui parler. Il avait commencé à lui lire des histoires le soir, et la vision de Sévérus allongé sur le ventre en caleçon entre ses jambes avec un livre narrant les exploits de Kiki la grenouille bleue mexicaine sous le nez l'amusait toujours autant après plusieurs semaines.

Tout en remuant son poulet dans la poêle, Harry se dit qu'il devrait acheter d'autres livres de contes s'il ne voulait pas que le bébé se lasse de cette histoire avant même d'être né. Mais ça impliquerait de se rendre chez Fleury et Botts, avec tout le monde qui le fixerait en poussant des 'oooh' et des 'aaah' et en essayant de le toucher. Il eut un frisson. S'il y avait bien une chose qui le faisait sortir de ses gonds c'était le fait que les gens estimaient que, puisqu'il y avait un bébé dedans, son ventre était tombé dans le domaine public.

Une fois son assiette engloutie et sa potion contre les aigreurs d'estomac prise, il rassembla son courage de Gryffondor et se décida à sortir sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mais il ne voulait pas le faire tout seul, et tout le monde travaillait à cette heure ci. Tout le monde sauf...

-

« Sirius repose ça où c'était tout de suite, on a pas fini de le tester! » s'exclama Fred d'un air paniqué en le voyant tripatouiller ce qui ressemblait à une cocotte en papier orange trouvée sur une étagère de la réserve de Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. Il avait accompagné Harry, qui passait chaque fois qu'il se rendait sur le chemin de traverse. Il aimait se dire qu'en tant qu'actionnaire majoritaire de la société il se devait de venir jeter un oeil de temps à autre, mais en fait il voulait surtout voir les nouvelles inventions des jumeaux.

Pas étonnant qu'ils s'entendent si bien avec Sirius, ils avaient tous les trois trouvé le moyen de vieillir sans grandir le moins du monde. Ca faisait du bien à voir, de temps à autre, surtout quand on sentait que sa vie était à deux doigts de changer de manière drastique. Même si c'était un changement pour le mieux, ça restait effrayant.

Un nuage de fumée à l'odeur âcre s'éleva de la cocotte que tenait Sirius avec un petit 'pouf!', et le concerné se retrouva bientôt avec le visage recouvert d'une couche de maquillage assez impressionnante. Pour tout dire, il ne lui manquait qu'une jupe et des talons aiguilles et on aurait pu le mettre directement sur le trottoir. Il y avait de fortes chances pour que Fred et George continuent à appeler Sirius 'Lucinda' jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. La crise de rire qui s'ensuivit fut malheureusement interrompue rapidement, d'une part parce que la virilité de Sirius subirait des dommages irréversibles s'il n'allait pas se débarbouiller rapidement, et d'autre part parce que Harry avait un besoin urgent d'aller faire un tour au petit coin.

Il dut s'appuyer sur Sirius tout le long du chemin des toilettes pour ne pas s'écrouler de rire, et c'était heureux parce que sinon il aurait entendu le petit commentaire de son parrain, 'Au moins moi j'ai pas l'air d'avoir avalé un souaffle'. Un Sirius Black vexé tend à devenir un poil acide.

Pendant que Sirius se frottait le visage avec une serviette humide pour retirer son rimmel, Harry libéra sa vessie de son fardeau avec un soupir de soulagement qui avait dû s'entendre jusqu'à Poudlard. Pendant qu'il se battait pour atteindre les boutons de sa robe qui se trouvaient sous son ventre et les refermer, il entendit la voix de son parrain l'appeler à travers la porte.

« Quoi? » répondit-il. A en juger par le son de sa voix, Sirius paraissait ne pas bien savoir comment s'y prendre.

« Euuh, le prends pas mal hein, maiiiis... Tu pisses assis? »

Et voici mesdames et messieurs le grand Sirius Black dans sa plus grande démonstration de subtilité.

Harry eut un soupir.

« Ouais, je suis obligé maintenant. Debout, je vois pas ce que je fais. » Encore un aspect de la grossesse qui ne plaisait pas _du tout_ à Harry: faire pipi comme une fille. En tant qu'homme, il avait toujours tiré une fierté irrationnelle mais hautement satisfaisante du fait de pouvoir uriner debout, et depuis ce matin de la semaine précédente où il s'était aperçu avec horreur que son pénis n'était nulle part en vue, sa virilité était mise à rude épreuve.

La première fois il en avait pleuré. Ses hormones avaient beau s'être calmées un peu, elles n'en n'étaient que plus violentes lorsqu'elles revenaient pour un petit coucou. Sévérus avait vraiment été un amour sur ce coup çi, il n'avait même pas ri, et pourtant Harry savait qu'il en mourait d'envie.

« Attends, tu veux dire que tu la vois plus? » Sirius avait l'air particulièrement choqué. « Tu es drôlement plus courageux que moi, je survivrais jamais sans Bertrand. »

« J'ai pas vraiment choisi de... Une minute, tu l'appelles Bertrand? » demanda Harry qui sentait que son fou rire menaçait de refaire surface avec une nouvelle force. Bon, c'était vrai que dans l'intimité, Sévérus et lui aimaient bien donner des petits surnoms à leurs sexes, mais Bertrand, franchement... 'Le gros serpent de Serpentard' et 'la puissante épée de Gryffondor' avaient beau être désespérément ridicules, au moins ça ne sonnait pas comme si on se baladait avec un vieux pote dans son pantalon.

« En fait c'était parti d'une blague de ton père et c'est resté. Longue histoire. Plutôt le genre de chose qu'on évite de raconter à la portée d'oreilles innocentes. » ajouta Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

« Les seules oreilles innocentes dans cettes pièces baignent dans le liquide amniotique et leur propriétaire est trop occupé à essayer de réduire mes reins en compote pour écouter de toute manière. »

Sirius développa à ces mots un sourire suffisamment large pour menacer de trancher sa tête en deux. « C'est vrai ?! Je peux toucher dis? »

« Bien sûr. » Sirius était son parrain, lui avait le droit de lui tripoter le ventre autant qu'il en avait envie.

Et c'est ainsi que George trouva Sirius penché sur le ventre de Harry, du rouge à lèvres étalé sur le menton et marmonnant 'guili-guili, dis bonjour à tonton Patmol' en entrant dans les toilettes. Harry paraissait partagé entre l'envie de pouffer de rire et celle de lever les yeux au ciel. George avait vu qu'ils étaient resté longtemps ici tous les deux et était venu voir s'il n'y avait pas de problème. Après une blague particulièrement cochonne sur le fait qu'il s'attendait à moitié à les trouver à poil sur le carrelage (_C_'_est pas de ma faute, tout le monde le sait que vous êtes des vrais lapins tous les deux)_, ils repartirent dans le magasin, pour le moment vide de clients.

Personne ne remarqua l'insecte qui s'envola par la fenêtre.

En revanche Harry remarqua bien les deux énormes pots en verre pleins de pièces posés sur le comptoir. « C'est quoices machins? » demanda t-il. Fred afficha le petit air satisfait qui annonçait une idée censément géniale.

« Ca, très cher ami, ce sont les paris pris sur toi. » annonça t-il.

« Sur le sexe du bébé, plus précisément. » compléta George.

« Dites-moi si je me trompe mais... vous n'êtes pas censé me demander mon avis pour ça ? »

« Oh, Harry, mon pote, on n'allait pas s'arrêter à ça. » expliqua Fred avec un geste nonchalant de la main. « Va savoir pourquoi, quatre-vingt dix pourcent des gens sont persuadés que ce sera un garçon. »

« Hermione dit que c'est probablement à cause de cette histoire avec Voldemort et tout ça. » dit George.

« C'est une façon originale de qualifier une guerre meurtrière. » dit Sirius en haussant un sourcil délicatement dessiné au crayon. « Mais je crois que je vois. Les sauveurs du mondes ont une imagerie populaire trop virile pour faire des filles. »

« J'avais comme dans l'idée qu'ils avaient une imagerie trop virile pour faire des _bébés_, peu importe le sexe. » glissa Harry.

« Oh oui mais avec toi ils devaient bien s'y attendre, tu fais jamais rien comme tout le monde. » répondit Sirius en glissant cinq gallions dans le pot 'Fille'.


	11. Règle de survie numéro seize

Et bien vous le savez que vous êtes des veinards? Ce chapitre est passé à un cheveux de ne paraître que demain. Mais j'ai fait un effort surhumain pour vous satisfaire, même si le chapitre précédent a battu le record de celui qui a eu le MOINS de reviews.

17. Dix-sept reviews. Dites-moi, est-ce que c'est parce que c'était moins bien que d'habitude, ou vous étiez juste pris dans vos courses de Noël? Non, parce que si je baisse il faut me le dire hein, c'est important! Bref, je vais arrêter de pleurer sur mon sort maintenant.

Bonne lecture à tous!

Chapitre 11: Règle de survie numéro seize

Une semaine s'était écoulée, les pots à paris menaçaient de craquer sous le poids des pièces, et Harry avait définitivement renoncé à porter des pantalons sous ses robes. La vie se déroulait le plus tranquillement du monde, jusqu'à ce qu'un hibou vienne taper à la fenêtre de la cuisine de la maison des Potter-Snape.

Au même moment, quelque part en Ecosse, la Grande Salle d'une école qui se préparait à son dernier jour de cours se figeait dans le silence, et un professeur de Potions lâchait un juron retentissant en voyant son journal.

Cinq minutes plus tard, un ancien prisonnier quittait son appartement en claquant la porte, direction la rédaction de La Gazette du Sorcier.

---

Rita Skeeter observait son dernier article avec fierté, cette fois elle avait frappé fort. Les ventes avaient grimpé de 180 pourcents par rapport à d'habitude, et il n'était que neuf heures. Il y avait de l'augmentation dans l'air.

Elle avait même eu le droit à la une, avec une photo couleur du gamin et son parrain bras dessus bras dessous. Elle avait mit du temps à mettre la main sur cette photo, mais ça valait le coup, ils avaient vraiment l'air de se peloter. Même si en fait ils s'appuyaient l'un sur l'autre pour ne pas s'écrouler de rire. Bien sûr la photo avait été pris trois ans auparavant pendant une fête du Ministère, et celui qui l'avait prise était aussi bourré que les sujets, mais elle valait tout de même une fortune. Le gamin Malfoy était vraiment un allié sans prix.

Elle contempla son travail une fois de plus avec un intense sentiment de satisfaction:

_**CELUI QUI A SURVECU: HEROS OU DEPRAVE ?**_

_**Le sauveur du monde sorcier soupçonné de relations amorale avec son propre parrain!**Par Rita Skeeter_

_Lundi de la semaine précédente, Harry Potter a été vu sur le Chemin de Traverse avec son parrain, le fameux Sirius Black. Jusque là rien d'anormal me direz-vous, et ce seraient des paroles de bon sens s'il n'était arrivé un petit incident dans la boutique de farces et attrapes 'Farces pour sorciers Facétieux', tenue par deux amis du Survivant._

_En effet, selon une source très bien informée, les toilettes de la boutique auraient été le théâtre d'activités peu orthodoxes, et à en juger par la réaction de l'un des deux propriétaires du magasin (notre témoin n'a malheureusement pas été capable de dire lequel), ce n'est pas une occurrence rare. Il aurait même déclaré que les deux sorciers se 'conduisaient comme des lapins'. Cela se passe de commentaire._

_De petites histoires de coucheries n'ont habituellement pas leur place entre ces pages, mais force nous est d'avouer qu'une telle conduite venant d'un homme sur lequel tout le monde sorcier prend exemple ne saurait être tolérée. Si Mr Black est réputé pour ses nombreuses conquêtes aussi bien féminines que masculines, Mr Potter est pour sa part marié (met ce malgré ses frasques de jeunesse), et trahir un tel lien offre un exemple bien malheureux aux jeunes générations qui prennent le Survivant en exemple._

_Peut-être le jeune homme avait-il ses raison d'agir ainsi, après tout son mari est généralement dépeint comme un homme froid, distat et cruel, et est un ancien Mangemort bien connu. A l'époque de leur union des rumeurs de manipulations mentales avaient même circulé. Mais un mariage magique est un lien indéféctible, et voulu ou non, tout le monde se doit de le respecter, héros ou non._

_Par ailleurs, le présent état de Mr Potter nous amène à nous poser bien des questions. Peut-être son époux devrait-il avoir une sérieuse discussion avec lui...?_

Oui, cet article était vraiment de l'or en barre. Sur cette pensée satisfaisante, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit avec un 'BANG!' retentissant. Dans l'encadrement apparut alors un grand brun très, _très_ énervé. Rita Skeeter avait commis une erreur basique en écrivant son article: elle avait oublié qu'il était imprudent de s'en prendre à un ex-détenu, un héros de guerre et un Mangemort repenti. Comme elle allait bientôt s'en rendre compte, ce type de gens tendait à connaître une large variété de sort.

Au moment où Sirius Black quittait les bureaux du journal avec un air de satisfaction sinistre, une véritable explosion sonore secoua le bâtiment. Apparamment plusieurs Beuglantes avaient éclaté en même temps. Sirius était certain d'avoir reconnu au minimum les voix de Harry, Hermione et Hagrid. Il sifflota un petit air joyeux en se dirigeant vers une cheminée (il croisa une Molly furibarde en chemin, pauvre, pauvre Rita), la douce musique des hurlements outrés l'accompagnant tout le long.

En ressortant de la cheminée, il se retruova dans le salon de son fileul, qui était présentemment très occupé à arpenter la pièce en marmonnant occasionnellement un chapelet d'insultes particulièrement imaginatif. Il releva la tête en voyant son parrain s'épousseter.

« Tu as vu le journal? » demanda t-il. Il avait l'air à deux doigts de la crise d'hystérie. Sirius ouvirt la bouche pour répondre mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps. « Sévérus a dû le lire aussi, et si il l'a cru? Oh mon dieu, il va me quitter c'est sûr! Oh ce sale cancrelas! Si jamais Sévérus s'en va je jure que je la tuerai! » Sirius l'attrapa par les épaules avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se laisser emballer plus loin.

« On se calme, Sévérus n'ira nulle part, et tu ne tueras personne. Crois-moi, ça n'attire que des tracas de tenir ce genre de discours. » Il parut réfléchir une seconde. « Cela dit c'est toujours mieux d'en parler que de le faire, c'est vraiment très salissant à ce qu'on dit. » Harry éclata d'un rire nerveux. « Et puis ne t'en fais pas, elle n'est pas près de recommencer. Tiens, jette un oeil à ça » ajouta Sirius avec un sourire sinistre en sortant une photo de sa poche. Il l'avait prise juste avant de quitter le bureau de Skeeter.

Harry le regarda avec un air un peu perplexe, puis s'empara de la photo. Cinq secondes plus tard des larmes de rire coulaient sur son visage et il s'était accorché à un fauteuil pour ne pas tomber. Sirius se sentait vraiment très content de lui.

La porte d'entrée claqua, des pas précipités retentirent, et Séverus apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon. Il avait annulé tous ses cours et était rentré en courant, soupçonnant fort que son mari risquait de céder à une crise d'hystérie et de a- Sombrer dans une mini dépression et essayer de se noyer dans la glaçe au chocolat, b- Arracher la gorge de Rita Skeeter à coups de dents. Il avait le caractère légèrement volatile à cause des hormones, et la grossesse lui apportait son lot de frustrations qui n'attendaient que ça pour être évacuée.

Au moment où il allait appeler Harry pour lui demander comment il allait, il entendit des éclats de rire hystérique et vit son mari plié en deux de rire à côté de son parrain, qui affichait pour sa part un sourire qui dégoûlinait d'auto-satisfaction. Il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pû trouver cette fois. Maraudeur un jour, maraudeur toujours... Bien, au moins ça signifiait qu'il n'aurait pas à aller s'occuper de Skeeter lui-même.

Elle n'aurait probablement pas apprécié. Du tout. Et puis il aurait dû _encore_ se farcir le discours de Dumbledore sur 'blesser les gens c'est mal, bouh, pas bien, très très vilain'. Et ça, franchement, ça contrebalançait fortement le plaisir de la vengeance. Et puis il aurait dû accepter ses sorbets citrons, et il était quasiment persuadé qu'il y ajoutait une espèce de forme douce de LSD dedans.

Vieux pervers. Et en plus il se gavait lui-même de ces trucs à longueur de journée. Pas étonnant que ses yeux brillent toujours bizarrement comme ça. Et non, Sévérus ne faisait pas preuve de mauvaise foi. Presque pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle? » demanda Sévérus en s'approchant pour aider Harry à se redresser. Il riait tellement fort qu'il en avait mal au ventre. Harry lui tendit la photo sans parvenir à articuler de véritable mot. Il y jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil au passage et se plia en deux alors qu'une nouvelle vague de fou rire le prenait. Bien, au moins il avait trouvé un moyen d'évacuer la pression.

Harry laissan le cliché entre les mains de son époux et se leva pour aller aux toilettes. Rire alors qu'on a un bébé assis sur sa vessie est périlleux. Sévérus croisa le regard de Sirius qui lui fit silencieusement signe de regarder l'image.

Il le fit, écarquilla grand les yeux, et le reposa sur Sirius avec une expression proche du respect. Il reposa la photo sur une table basse, s'approcha du parrain de son mari, et lui serra solennellement la main.

« Merci, Sirius, merci beaucoup. »

Règle de survie numéro seize: ne jamais encourir le courroux de Sirius Black.

Sur la table, Rita Skeeter continua à gesticuler en hurlant dans son cadre. Le sort de Sirius allait probablement la mettre au chômage pour un bon moment. Après tout, coincée comme elle l'était dans sa forme d'animagus (avec quelques ajouts esthétiques d'un goût divin, les tentacules notamment lui allaient très bien au teint), même à taille humaine, elle allait avoir du mal à tenir une plume.

---

Une petite review pour une auteure qui a besoin de soutien en cette période d'examen? Siouplé?


	12. Mémé n1 et Mémé n2

Tadaaaaa (je dis ça souvent, non?) un nouveau chapitre!

Alors aujourd'hui, un merci spécial à Dalou28 qui a été victorieuse dans sa quête pour me remonter le moral à coups de reviews. Merci bien, gente dame, je m'en rappellerai!

J'ai aussi décidé que si j'atteignais les 300 reviews (on sait jamais, hein) je me payais une bouteille de champage pour moi, et Misa si elle en veut.

Vous aurez peut-être remarqué que les réponses aux reviews son tdevenues, euuuuh, spasmodiques... Je m'en excuse, j'ai vraiment été à cours de temps. Je pense ne répondre qu'aux reviews qui posent des questions spéciales ou qui me titillent vraiment, la vie est cruelle, les examens surtout. Mais je les lis toutes hein, les reviews, et je les adore!

Bon, assez bavardé, à dimanche!

---

Chapitre 12: Mémé n°1 et Mémé n°2

---

Sévérus Rogue aimait dormir. Sévérus Rogue aimait son mari. Et maintenant, en plein milieu d'une nuit de juin, il allait devoir choisir entre l'un des deux.

C'est alors que Harry se retourna une nouvelle fois dans le lit et choisit pour lui en l'expédiant tout droit sur le parquet. Depuis que le bébé avait commencé à remuer et à peser de plus en plus lourd, Harry devait régulièrement se retourner dans son sommeil et remuer en tous sens pour trouver une position confortable.

En général, il s'endormait sur le côté, mais le bébé finissait vite par se lasser de cette absence de mouvement et commençait à donner des coups. Et donc, Harry se réveillait, se mettait sur le dos, et essayait de se rendormir. Malheureusement, le poids combiné du bébé, du placenta, et de tous le bazar qu'il y avait là-dedans écrasait sans pitié tous les organes à portée de main, à savoir le système digesif, la vessie, le bas des poumons et, ce qui ne cessait d'amuser Sévérus, la prostate. La sensation d'opression était telle que Harry devait bientôt se retourner de nouveau. Et ainsi de suite, comme ça toute la nuit.

Et à force de remuer, Harry grignotait de plus en plus de la moitié du lit de son mari, qui à un point ou un autre se retrouvait régulièrement étalé par terre et jugeait plus sage d'aller finir sa nuit sur le sofa. Etonnant comme l'amour peut changer un homme, n'importe qui d'autre que Harry se serait avisé de le réveiller en pleine nuit se serait promptement retrouvé avec un sortilège de Stupéfixion entre les deux yeux.

Réveillé à environ 20 pourcents, Sévérus prit son oreiller et sortit de la chambre en trébuchant sur le bas de son pantalon de pyjama, qui avait glissé pendant son sommeil. Il était vraiment fatigué. La veille il avait de nouveau accompagné Harry au cours de préparation à l'accouchement, et la sage-femme avait décidé qu'il était temps de les confronter à la 'beauté terrible de l'enfantement'. Ainsi, après avoir de nouveau pratiqué des exercices de respiration qui lui donnaient l'impression très nette que tout le monde le regardait faire en se foutant de lui, il avait dû endurer la vision d'un enregistrement d'un accouchement. Harry avait eu toutes les peines du monde à ce contenir en voyant ça, et à peine arrivé à la maison il avait fondu en larmes en disant qu'il avait changé d'avis et qu'il voulait une mère porteuse. Cette fois-ci il n'avait pas pensé à accuser Sévérus de l'avoir mis dans cette situation, ce dont il lui était reconnaissant.

En traversant le couloir, il passa devant la chambre du bébé et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Quelque chose dans cette pièce le faisait se sentir profondément serein. Il décida de ne pas descendre dans le canapé et de passer le reste de la nuit dans le rocking-chair à côté de la fenêtre.

Quelques heures plsu tard, Harry se réveilla dans un lit vide de mari. Ca ne le surprit pas outre mesure, mais il se sentit tout de même un peu coupable. Il décida de préparer un bon petit-déjeuner pour se faire pardonner, et s'attella à la tâche de se hisser hors du lit. Depuis quelques jours il devait lutter pour se lever chaque fois qu'il s'asseyait quelque part, et il y avait fort à parier que d'ici une semaine ou deux il aurait en permanence besoin de quelqu'un pour le hisser. La perspective ne l'enchantait pas outre mesure.

Avant de se rendre à la cuisine, il alla soulager sa pauvre vessie torturée en marchant en canard. Une autre nouveauté dont il se serait passé. En passant devant le salon, il vit quer Sévérus n'était pas dans le canapé. Il avait dû aller dormir ailleurs, et il avait son idée sur où exactement...

---

Sévérus ouvrit un oeil en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. C'est alors que son rond et souriant époux entra dans son champ de vision. Pour compléter cet adorable tableau, le mari en question avait négligé d'enfiler une chemise et portait un plateau chargé de nourriture. S'il ne l'avait pas déjà épousé il l'aurait demandé en mariage, là tout de suite. Harry déposa le plateau sur la table à langer et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Ce qui était prévu comme un chaste bisou du matin tourna rapidement à la scéance de pelotage lorsque Harry perdit l'équilibre et tomba en avant, aterrissant par là même sur les genoux de Sévérus. C'est ce moment que choisit le bébé pour remuer _juste là_, créant ainsi un frottement assez obscène contre la prostate de son cher père. Le gémissement qui s'ensuivit tira un sourire prédateur de Sévérus, et le petit-déjeuner avait complètement refroidi le temps que l'un des deux songe à s'y attaquer.

Ils avaient décidé de n'inviter strictement personne cette semaine et d'éviter autant que possible de sortir. En effet, à la fin de la semaine Harry entrerait dans son troisième trimestre, et n'aurait plus le droit d'avoir de relation sexuelles avant la naissance du bébé. En rentrant de son rendez-vous chez le médicomage quelques jours plus tôt, Harry avait été franchement abattu par la nouvelle. D'autant plsu que le dernier jour de cette semaine tombait le jour de leur anniversaire de mariage. Sévérus aussi était déçu pour tout dire, mais il se consolait en se disant qu'il y avait toujours d'autres moyens de faire l'amour. Toujours était-il qu'ils avaient décidé de profiter autant que possible du temps qu'il leur restait, ce qui impliquait une vie sociale temporairement inexistante.

---

« Tu sais, j'avais envie de faire quelque chose pour fêter notre anniversaire. » déclara Harry quelques heures plus tard depuis le fond de son fauteuil dans le salon. Il n'avait pas renfilé sa chemise, il avait trop chaud. Il avait fallu que la canicule attende l'année où il serait enceint pour tomber, un véritable cauchemar. A croire que la planète conspirait contre lui.

« Comme quoi? » demanda Sévérus. D'habitude ils célébraient leur anniversaire au lit avec une bouteille de champagne, mais là ça n'allait pas être possible.

« Je pensais à ce truc dont Hermione m'avait parlé, tu sais, le spa. Ca nous ferait du bien à tous les deux. Et puis c'est en Ecosse, il fera peut-être moins chaud là-bas, » ajouta t-il avec un soupir.

Sévérus parut réfléchir quelques instants avant de déclarer l'idée excellente. Il n'avait jamais essayé ce genre de choses, mais il avait été dans un hammam une fois. Il en était ressorti avec un sentiment inhabituel de satisfaction. Bien entendu personne ne s'était avisé de lui dire que le hammam était plutôt une activité féminine. Personne n'était fou à ce point.

---

Sévérus Rogue, professeur réputé pour être capable de terrorriser jusqu'au pire des fils de Mangemorts, se trouvait plongé jusqu'au cou dans une baignoire de boue tiède. Etonnamment, ça lui plaisait plutôt. Qui aurait cru que de se retrouvé plongé dans une substance épaisse, marron-verte et malodorante serait aussi agréable?

Harry, qui se trouvait dans la baignoire voisine, avait les yeux fermés et arborait une expression de parfaite sérénité. Il avait l'air à deux doigts de s'endormir. Son ventre dépassait vers le milieu de la baignoire, formant un ovale blanc contrastant avec la boue de manière assez amusante. Il aurait bien ri s'il lui avait dit, mais Sévérus le trouvait vraiment beau à cet instant.

Harry, inconscient du regard de son mari posé sur lui, se trouvait au paradis. Son corps flottait dans la baignoire comme s'il ne pesait plus rien, soulageant ainsi son dos de manière divine, il n'avait mal nul part, le bébé se tenait tranquille, et la bâtiment était climatisé. Le rêve. Juste avant une charmante jeune dame s'était chargée de masser ses pieds et ses chevilles, l'espace de quelques minutes il était passé très près de tomber amoureux d'elle. Sévérus aussi le massait, et il adorait ça autant qu'il en avait besoin (c'est à dire vraiment beaucoup) mais il n'était pas non plus professionnel en la matière.

La journée n'en était qu'à la moitié mais elle était déjà une des meilleures qu'il ait passé depuis longtemps. Cet endroit coûtait la peau des fesses, mais ce n'était pas du vol pour le coup.

Une petite horloge sonna la fin du bain, et les deux hommes allèrent main dans la main se rincer, avant de se diriger vers la piscine à bulles, avec jets massants magiques qui visaient pile là où il fallait et tout le tralala. Sévérus entra le premier et aida Harry à se laisser glisser depuis le rebord, opération périlleuse s'il en est. Son ventre tendait à l'entraîne rvers l'avant et il risquait fort le plongeon involontaire, ce qui dans une piscine de cette profondeur pouvait se révéler dangereux.

Une fois immergé et calé sur un petit banc caché sous l'eau, Harry lâcha un soupir d'aise en roulant des yeux. Ca aurait pû paraître exagéré si son ventre n'avait pas fait une taille pareille. Sévérus aurait juré le voir grossir chaque jour. Il commençait à s'inquiéter légèrement. Il restait encore plus de deux mois avant la naissance du bébé, et il se demandait vaguement si la peau de Harry pouvait se tendre beaucoup plus avant de craquer. Probablement, après tout aucune femme enceinte ne s'est retrouvée complètement déchirée, si? Il faudrait qu'il demande à Molly Weasley...

Ignorant royallement les deux mémés assises face à eux qui les regardaient d'un air désapprobateur, Sévérus se rapprocha un peu plus de Harry et l'embrassa légèrement. L'une des dames -celles avec le bonnet de douche à fleurs- lâcha un petit 'Hmpf' et détourna les yeux. Harry lui jeta un regard noir et passa une main autour des épaules de son mari. Sévérus posa délicatement une main sous l'eau pour caresser son ventre. Il ne se lassait pas de sentir son enfant bouger sous ses doigts. Ca lui rappellait que bientôt il pourrait le ou la tenir dans ses bras. Il eut un sourire à cette pensée.

Il traçait du bout des doigts de petits cercles sur la peau de Harry qui affichait un sourire béat. Il se laissa aller aux caresses de Sévérus, posa sa tête sur son épaules et ferma les yeux. Cet anniversaire était vraiment différent de tous les autres, peut-être parce que serait le dernier qu'ils passeraient à deux... Toujours était-il qu'il ne l'aurait échangé pour rien au monde contre un autre.

« Non mais dites donc, c'est un établissement respectable ici! » s'exclama Mémé n°2. Harry rouvrit un oeil et Sévérus lui jeta son regard assassin, celui qu'il réservait à Neville Londubas lorsqu'il était encore étudiant.

« Ca nous le savons parfaitement. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que nous sommes ici. » répondit Sévérus d'une voix qui aurait envoyé Voldemort fuir en courant et en appelant sa mère. Harry ouvrit son deuxième oeil et se redressa légèrement.

« Cette piscine n'est pas conçue pour permettre à deux anormaux de se tripoter! » déclara sa voisine en levant bien le menton. Harry se demanda vaguement si elle était de la famille de Drago Malfoy, après tout elle en avait tout l'air. Il décida de répondre lui-même avant que Sévérus n'éclate et ne décide que maintenant était le bon moment pour tester ses compétences de karatéka.

« Et elle n'est pas conçue non plus pour permettre à deux vieilles corneilles de cracher leur venin sur les gens sous prétexte qu'ils sont plus heureux qu'elles. Maintenant si je ne m'abuse votre demi-heure est terminée. Au revoir. » Harry aussi était capable de foutre les jetons quand il en avait envie, incapable de se lever tout seul ou non. Non mais.

Les deux concernées quittèrent le bassin à grands renforts de murmures indignés, et Harry et Sévérus se retrouvèrent seuls avec les divins jets de massage. Harry poussa un soupir, puis déclara:

« Je suis bien content de ne pas avoir de belle-mère... »


	13. Les saucissons humains sont malpolis

Et voilà, un petit cadeau de pré-Noël! Je me suis dis que ça ferait du bien aux pauvres d'entre nous qui sommes coincés dans la froidure de mettre en scène une canicule. Pff, franchement, un froid pareil et même pas de neige (enfin, chez moi, quoi) la vie est trop injuste.

Gaah! Caliméro, sors de mon esprit immédiatemment!

Bon, qu'est-ce que je disais, moi? Ah oui, certains auront peut-être remarqué la disparition d'une de mes histoires, 'Back in Black'. la raison est simple, je l'ai effacée. Pourquoi? Parce que je l'ai relue, et le premier mot qui m'est venu c'est 'BAaaaaah!', tellement elle était bonne. Donc, je la retire. MAIS je vais la reprendre, l'améliorer, changer le titre qui était un peu naze, et la reposter ensuite. Voilà.

C'est tout pour cette fois. Ah oui aussi, il y a une info importante en bas, donc vous serize gentils de la lire, merci!

Chapitre 13: Les saucissons humains sont malpolis

----

« Vous êtes bien sûr qu'ils n'arriveront pas en avance, hein? » demanda une Molly Weasley échevelée à la cantonnade tout en acheminant vers le salon un gâteau suffisamment gros pour nourrir quarante personnes.

« Non, Hermione nous a garanti au minimum trois heures. Ils sont chez Dubois, il leur prête sa piscine pendant qu'il est en Espagne. Une fois que Harry sera rentré dans l'eau il ne voudr plus jamais sortir, ne vous en faites pas pour ça. » répondit Sévérus. Au milieu de la vingtaine de personnes occupées à courir dans tous les sens et à accrocher des guirlandes, son calme olympien avait quelque chose de tout à fait déplacé. « Au fait, qui s'occupe des guirlandes lumineuses dehors? »

Rémus commença à dire: « Et bien je crois bien que c'est- » avant d'être interrompu par un BANG magistral. « ... Sirius et Nymphadora. » Sévérus se massa les tempes quelques secondes, puis suivit Lupin qui allait évaluer les dégâts. Sur la terrasse en pierre polie, ils trouvèrent tous deux une échelle renversée et ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un saucisson humain qui se tortillait au sol. Nymphadora était à côté dans une chaise, très occupée à hurler de rire. Le saucisson émit une litanie de juron assez impressionnante, et après observation, il se révéla que c'était en fait Sirius qui, allez savoir comment, était parvenu à s'entortiller dans les câbles dans sa chute.

Sévérus leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant « La journée va être longue... »

----

« Et ils sont tous persuadés que je ne me doute de rien? Ca c'est la meilleure! Je ne suis pas si bête quand même. » s'exclama Harry avec un éclat de rire.

« Ils sont complètement surexcités, Molly a commencé à chercher des recettes de gâteaux il y a plus de deux mois. » dit Hermione en secouant la tête, comme pour montrer sa désapprobation face à une telle débauche d'impatience. « Attends toi à avoir des restes, je te le dis. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je connais ça maintenant, c'est la même chose tous les ans. Ils désignent un pigeon pour m'éloigner le temps de tout mettre en place, et quand je rentre moi je fais 'Ooooh! Mais quelle surprise! C'est troooop!' et le tour est joué. Des fois je me dis que j'aurais fait un acteur génial. » ajouta Harry avec un sourire en coin tout en se mettant en maillot de bain. La chaleur était intenable, et lorsqu'Hermione lui avait proposé d'aller à la piscine il avait été à deux doigts de l'embrasser.

« Ca je n'en doute pas une seconde. Tu te rappelles quand tu t'es fait passer pour Goyle? Plus vrai que nature. »

« Je ne suis pas très sûre de comment je dois prendre ça, _mon chaton_. » répondit Harry en levant un sourcil.

Les deux amis se rendirent au bord de la piscine et se laissèrent glisser dans l'eau fraîche. Harry poussa un soupir qui avait presque quelque chose d'obscène. Ils commencèrent par faire quelques longueurs avant de se laisser flotter au centre du bassin sur le dos.

« Dis, devine un peu qui ils ont chargé de la vaisselle? » dit soudain Hermione avec un sourire diabolique.

----

« Ron! Fais attention avec ça, c'est du cristal! » Molly Weasley était à un cheveux de la crise cardiaque. D'abord l'énorme pile d'assiettes en porcelaine fine qui traversait la pièce en tremblotant dangereusement, et maintenant les verres ciselés. Cette vaisselle était un cadeau de mariage de Harry et Sévérus, si jamais elle trouvait la moindre fêlure, son fils était mort.

« Ca va maman, je maîtrise! » s'exclama Ron en déposant d'un coup de baguette les verres et trois carafes dans un concert de tintements particulièrement crispant sur l'immense table installée dans le jardin. Lorsqu'il revint chargé d'un bon kilo de coutellerie en argent, Molly se dit que ça aurait pû être pire. Au moins les jumeaux étaient restés loins des objets fragiles. Pour le moment.

Elle entendit deux paires de petits pieds frapper le sol dans le couloir et une série de gloussements, ce qui signifiait probablement que les deux petits monstres avaient une nouvelle fois échappé à la surveillance d'Arthur. Elle jugea préférable d'aller les récupérer avant qu'ils ne recommencent à peindre les murs du hall au feutre indélébile. Elle avait mis une eternité à effacer cet éléphant.

----

« Pff, c'est pas normal une chaleur pareille... » soupira Harry. Même plongé dans l'eau froide il arrivait encore à transpirer.

« Oh, tu exagères là, il ne fait pas si chaud que ça. C'est pas pire que l'été avant notre cinquième année, tu te rappelles? Une véritable horreur, je dormais toutes les nuits avec une serviette trempée autour de la tête. »

« Peut-être, mais je persiste à dire que cette année c'est pire. L'été avant la cinquième année, j'étais jeune et frais, et je n'étais pas enceint de presque huit mois. Ca aide bien, quand même. »

« Jeune et frais, franchement, tu pousses là, tu viens d'avoir vingt trois ans! Et permets moi de te rappeller que je suis plus vieille que toi, donc en disant ça tu m'insultes indirectement. » répliqua Hermione sur un ton définitif. Harry roula des yeux et s'immergea complètement sous l'eau en quête de fraîcheur.

----

« Tout le monde est prêt? Il est quasiment cinq heures! » s'exclama Sévérus à la cantonnade. Il apparut qu'il ne manquait plus que Bill et Rémus, qui étaient aller changer les vêtements de leurs rejetons respectifs suite à un accident impliquant une louche de crème au chocolat.

Le repas était prêt, les cadeaux rangés en une pile bien nette, et la vaisselle étincelait. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre le retour de Hermione et Harry.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur les deux interessés. Ils avaient les cheveux encore humides, et la robe de coton légère de Harry tombait mollement autour de son ventre rond. Il murmura à l'adresse de son amie « Attention, tu vas assister à une magnifique performance d'acteur dans trois, deux, un... »

« SURPRIIIIIIISE! »

Le hall se retrouva plein à craquer en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire 'aconite'. Les Weasleys, Sirius, les Lupins, Seamus, Dean, Neville, le professeur Mc Gonagall, Hagrid (qui était plié en deux pour ne pas abîmer le lustre), Dumbledore et bien entendu Sévérus se trouvaient tous entassés dans le couloir et chantaient fort et faux une version légèrement remaniée de 'Joyeux Anniversaire'.

Harry afficha une expression d'ébahissement ravi effectivement très convaincante, et se laissa entraîner dans le flot de bras qui voulaient tous le serrer en même temps sous le sourire indulgent d'Hermione.

----

Six heures plus tard, les invités étaient tous partis (sauf Sirius qui avait déniché la réserve de champagne et qui ronflait joyeusement dans la chambre d'amis), la maison était redevenue silencieuse, et Sévérus songeait que ce serait vraiment une bonne idée de louer un elfe à la journée demain. Pour un peu on aurait cru qu'un ouragan venait de traverser le sud de l'Angleterre en passant tout droit par leur salon.

Les cadeaux avaient été nombreux et tous très bien emballés, ce qui avait pour conséquence d'avoir complètement redécoré la pièce. Le parquet disparaîssait sous les rubans et les papiers brillants. Teddy et Victoire s'étaient amusés comme des petits fous avec, jusqu'à ce qu'on les retrouve endormis sous l'emballage du cadeau de Hagrid (une couverture de bébé tricotée main dans laquelle on pouvait facilement enrouler une douzaine d'enfants d'un an) main dans la main. La découverte avait suscité un grand nombre de 'Aaaaah' attendris.

Harry était vautré dans le canapé, un air bienheureux sur le visage, les yeux à demi fermés, se caressant le ventre d'un air absent. Il avait reposé ses jambes sur un tabouret recouvert de layettes et autres vêtements offerts par leurs amis. Ils avaient à présent de quoi habiller facilement une dizaine de nouveaux nés, aussi bien filles que garçons. Harry paraissait deux doigts de s'endormir, il aurait été l'archétype du calme s'il n'avait émi de temps à autre des gargouillements peu discrets.

« Je crois que j'ai mangé trop de gâteau, » dit-il avec un sourire contrit. « Il était vraiment génial mais je commence déjà à le regretter. J'ai des brûlures d'estomac monstrueuses. » Son visage ne trahissait rien de son inconfort, mais Sévérus savait parfaitement que ça ne signifiait rien. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de son mari, se pencha, et colla son visage de côté contre son ventre gonflé. Il mit sa main à côté de sa bouche comme pour dire un secret l'oreille de quelqu'un et murmura à son enfant:

« Eh, toi là-dedans, c'est ton père qui te parle. Ton autre père. Si tu laisses papa tranquille cette nuit je ferai en sorte qu'il mange plein de cerises demain rien que pour toi, je sais que tu adores ça. Alors qu'est-ce que t'en dis, marché conclu? »

A sa grande surprise, Sévérus sentit un petit coup contre l'os de sa pommette. Il colla un peu plus son oreille contre la peau de Harry et ferma les yeux en souriant. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes dans le silence, Harry caressant d'une main les cheveux de Sévérus et de l'autre la peau tendue de son abdomen, jusqu'à ce que le sourire de Sévérus s'élargisse d'un seul coup. Harry n'avait pas senti le bébé bouger.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda t-il doucement.

« J'arrive à entendre son coeur. »

----

NOTE (zappez pas, c'est important quand même): Bon, mes petits lecteurs d'amour, il est temps de vous investir un peu. Il me faut des prénoms. Des prénoms de fille et de garçon, et il m'en faut le plus possible entre lesquels choisir! Alors à vos claviers, je veux des idées!


	14. La fin d'une époque

Coucou tout le monde! Alors ce Noël, c'était comment ? Dites, vous le savez que le Papa Noël vous a apporté un cadeau de ma part?

Ca s'appelle 'No Happy Memories', c'est une belle traduction rien que pour vous, et si vous pouviez aller y jeter un oeil je vous en serais reconnaissante. Mais prenez des mouchoirs avant, ça vaut mieux.

Bon, qu'est-ce que je disais moi? Ah oui, merci à tous et toutes (surtout toutes d'ailleurs) pour le déluge de prénoms auquel j'ai eu droit. Maintenant je peut leur faire facilement avoir une centaine de bébés sans problèmes! Merci!

Et maintenant, fans de Drago, préparez vous à lui faire un câlin, il va en avoir besoin, mouhahaha!

Et les reviews aussi, n'oubliez pas les reviews.

---

Chapitre 14: La fin d'une époque

---

« Allez Harry, la sage-sorcière a dit que tu devait faire ces exercices tous lesjours, alors arrête de râler et au boulot! »

Harry jeta un regard noir à son mari, puis aux instructions de gymnastique soigneusement calligraphiées et illustrées sur un parchemin. A voir comme ça, ça avait l'air facile. Ce petit bonhomme au gros ventre souriait de toutes ses dents tout en se penchant en avant pour toucher le sol, puis se redressait comme si de rien n'était. Chaque fois que Harry essayait cette exercice, il perdait invariablement l'équilibre et avait de la chance quand Sévérus arrivavit à le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'étale.

Et cet autre bonhomme qui faisait le culbuto... Allongé au sol, genoux relevé, le dos bien rond, et on se balance d'avant en arrière. Mais allez donc relever les genoux avec un ventre de cette taille au milieu du chemin. On pouvait toujours les écarter et passer sur les côtés, mais la pression sur la vessie était assez dissuasive.

Et une douzaine d'autres positions du même genre, que Sévérus l'obligeait religieusement à travailler chaque jour. Harry se disait de garder patience, le bébé serait là bien assez tôt après tout. Deux semaines, deux semaines et c'est fini. Quatorze petits jours.

Mais parfois, deux semaines, c'est long.

Au moment où Harry s'indignait de sa voix la plus forte contre son mari ('Non mais comment tu veux que je touche mes pieds si je les vois pas, gros malin ?' et 'Le jour où ce sera ton tour je rigolerai bien, espèce de sadique!'), la sonnette de la porte d'entrée le sauva. Il tenta de bondir sur ses pieds pour aller ouvrir, échoua, et laissa Sévérus s'en charger.

Alors qu'il éxécutait la délicate manoeuvre du 'je me hisse sur mes pieds en m'appuyant à un fauteuil et surtout sans tomber', il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, puis une seconde d'un silence assourdissant.

« Bonjour, Sévérus, comment vas-tu? » demanda une voix féminine. Une voix froide. Une voix que Harry se rappellait distinctement avoir déjà entendue. Mais où...?

« Bien, bien. Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à cette visite, Narcissa. »

Narcissa ? Narcissa Malfoy ?! Effectivement, Harry non plus ne s'y attendait pas. Par mesure de précautions, il prit sa baguette avec lui avant de rejoindre Sévérus à la porte. Il faisait poliment la discussion mais ne l'avait pas invitée à entrer. Peut-être l'aurait-il fait si elle n'avait été accompagnée de son fils.

En le voyant, Harry se figea une seconde, avant de se ressaisir et de revêtir son expression reservée à ces occasions: un mélange léger de curiosité et de mépris serein. L'animosité entre lui et Drago n'avait jamais diminué depuis Poudlard, mais étonnamment il paraîssait plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose. A vrai dire, seule la ferme prise de sa mère sur son bras l'empêchait de s'enfuir en courant.

« Je ne voudrais pas paraître grossier, mais que faites vous ici ? »

« Je viens enseigner les bonne manières » elle tira sur le bras de Drago pour l'attirer plus près du palier, « à mon cher fils. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » s'exclama Harry. Sévérus lui-même la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

« Il a été porté à mon attention que Drago, oubliant sa place et la dette que comme tout le reste du monde sorcier il a envers vous, jeune homme, a tenté à plusieurs reprises de vous nuire, et ce en utilisant divers moyens. » dit Narcissa en jetant un regard furieux à son fils qui se recroquevillait à vue d'oeil. « Il a été régulièrement en contact avec Rita Skeeter et lui a fourni des photos, ce qui est une violation flagrante de votre vie privée et un manque de tact impardonnable. En tant qu'héritier des Malfoys il doit apprendre à agir en gentleman et à ne pas se laisser aller à l'amertume d'un béguin de jeunesse déçu, Mr Potter. »

Un béguine de... Et bien,voilà qui expliquait bien des choses... Harry fixa Drago avec des yeux en boule de loto mais ne dit rien. C'est déjà bien assez humiliant comme ça de se faire traîner pas l'oreille par sa mère pour être obligé à présenter des excuses, surtout quand on a vingt-trois ans, pas la peine en plus de retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

« Maintenant Drago, il me semble que tu as quelque chose à dire à Mr Potter. » dit Narcissa d'une voix glaciale. Drago garda les yeux baissés mais afficha un air boudeur.

« Tu peux pas m'obliger à le faire, je suis un adulte et... »

« Et jusqu'à ce que tu trouves un fille suffisamment idiote pour t'épouser tu resteras sous mon autorité. Maintenant tu t'excuses et tu ne discute pas. » A ce stade de la conversation, Drago serait passé totalement inaperçu dans une caisse de tomates.

« Jesuisdésolédevousavoirmanquéderespectveveuillezacceptermesplussincèresexcuses. » marmonna t-il.

« Mieux que ça, Drago. » Il jeta à sa mère un regard suppliant mais ne rencontra aucune pitié.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir manqué de respect, veuillez accepter mes plus sincères excuses. » récita Drago en fixant intensément ses lacets.

« Euuuh, d'accord... » dit lentement Harry en s'apercevant qu'on attendait une réponse de sa part.

« Bien. A présent nous allons vous laisser, vous avez sûrement à faire. Bonne journée à vous. » dit Narcissa avec un calme olympien.

Sévérus et Harry restèrent cloués sur place un bon moment avant de se rappeller de fermer la porte. Sévérus parvint le premier à se secouer de sa surprise.

« Et bien, c'était vraiment... enfin très... »

« Bizarre. Le truc le plus bizarre que j'aie vu de ma vie, et franchement ça ne signifie pas rien. » compléta Harry.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes de plus en silence dans l'entrée, puis leurs regards se croisèrent, et ils n'y tinrent plus. Ils explosèrent de rire. Un gros rire qui partait du ventre et qui raisonnait dans toute la maison. Chaque fois que l'un d'eux parvenait à se calmer un peu, il recroisait les yeux de l'autre et repartait de plus belle. Aucun des deux ne sut exactement combien de temps ce cirque avait duré, mais à la fin Harry dut aller aux toilettes en courant avant de ruiner le tapis pendant que Sévérus s'accrochait à la rampe d'escalier pour reprendre son souffle.

« Hé, Sév, ça va ? » demanda une voix un peu anxieuse derrière lui. Il n'avait même pas entendu la cheminée s'activer tellement il riait. Sirius avait commencé à l'appeler Sév du jour au lendemain en apprennant la grossesse de Harry. Sévérus avait eu toutes les difficultés du monde à s'y faire. Il se retourna.

« Oui, oui, très bien. On a juste eu une... visite surprise, dirons-nous. Quel bon vent t'amène? » demanda t-il, toujours un peu essoufflé. Sirius avait un grand sourire un peu bête collé au visage et les joues toutes roses.

« Je voulais vous dire un truc, Harry est là ? »

« Il revient dans une minute, il gère une urgence. C'est rien de grave au moins ? »

« Oh non, pas du tout, mais je veux quand même vous le dire à tous les deux. » répondit Sirius en souriant encore plus largement. Sévérus commençait à soupçonner qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Non, anguille sous roche c'est trop discret pour ça. Baleine sous gravillon plutôt. Il jugea préférable de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus pour le moment et conduisit son invité dans le salon. Harry les rejoignit bientôt, et après un rapide bonjour à son parrain, il se laissa tomber avec un gros soupir dans un fauteuil en suir délicieusement rembourré dont il savait que jamais il ne pourrait s'extraire tout seul. Sirius se redressa et s'éclaircit la gorge et annonça de but en blanc la phrase que Harry croyait dur comme fer ne jamais entendre de sa vie:

« Je vais me marier. »

Au loin on entendit un criquet.

« Avec Jenna, tu sais la brune avec que je vois depuis quelques temps? » Harry et Sévérus le regardèrent tous deux avec la même expression: bouche bée, yeux rond grands ouverts.

« Mais que... Enfin comment... » Harry secoua la tête pour essayer de se remettre les idées en place. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce genre de trucs tombent tous en même temps? « Et bien, euh, félicitations! » parvint-il enfin à articuler.

« Oh, c'est pas vraiment le mariage du siècle hein, on s'entend bien, et tout marche bien entre nous, et son visa arrive a expiration, alors on s'est dit qu'après tout on avait rien à y perdre. » A en juger par le grand sourire niais étalé sur son visage, ils s'entendaient plus que bien. Mais bon, Sirius étant Sirius, il ne valait mieux pas essayer de lui faire parler de ses sentiments. On ne récolterait qu'un regard eberlué de toute façon.

Harry accepta volontiers d'être son garçon d'honneur et Sévérus son deuxième témoin, avec Rémus. Après un thé et un câlin king size à son filleul toujours enfoncé dans son fauteuil, Sirius rentra chez lui retrouver sa fiancée, laissant les deux époux seuls dans leurs salon.

« Sirius se marie. Et ben merde alors. C'est la fin des fantasmes d'un paquet de monde, je te le dis moi. » déclara Harry.

« C'est la fin d'une époque, oui. » répondit Sévérus.


	15. Chrisostome? partie 1

Bien. Alors mes petits amis, histoire de vous frustrer un peu, ce chapitre a été coupé en deux. Et aussi parce que mes chapitres font toujours la même longueur, question de cohérence. Donc, pas de panique si la fin part en cacahouète, puisque ce n'est pas la fin! Voilà, et la deuxième moitié sera pour jeudi. (petit rire sadique)

Ensuite, j'ai publié 'No happy memories', mais ça je vous l'ai déjà dit non? Tant pis, je le répète. Cette fic mérite vraiment plsu de 4 reviews, alors si vous pouviez allez jeter un oeil, ça ne prendra pas longtemps.

Voilà, à jeudi, et bonne année!

---

Chapitre 15: Chrisostome ? Partie 1

---

Harry se sentait tellement frustré qu'il avait envie de hurler.

Il était loin le temps béni où il n'avait qu'à se dire 'plus que deux jours, dans deux jours on aura notre bébé', pour la simple et bonne raison que son terme était arrivé depuis deux semaines complètes. Le terme était arrivé, mais pas le bébé. Le bébé était toujours bien au chaud dans son ventre, et le médecin avait refusé de but en blanc de déclencher le travail.

Et maintenant il était là, allongé sur le canapé, avec l'impression distincte que ses chevilles menaçaient d'exploser, à ne rien pouvoir faire d'autre qu'attendre. Ca le rendait littéralement dingue.

Et Sévérus ne s'en sortait pas beaucoup mieux, lepauvre était constamment tendu. Il avait dû retourner à Poudlard pour la rentrée et passait ses journée à guetter sa cheminée au lieu de terrorriser tranquillement les élèves. Cela dit dès le premier jour le mot avait circulé que le professeur Rogue devait avoir un drôle de problème parce qu'il avait donné deux semaines de retenue avec Rusard à un deuxième année pour avoir couru dans un couloir. Depuis, les élèves se tenaient soigneusement à l'écart de son chemin.

Harry avait régulièrement de la visite, personne ne voulait le laisser tout seul dans la journée. Sirius passait tous les après-midi pour jouer aux échecs (auxquels Harry était toujours aussi mauvais), et Ron se joignait à eux aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait pour faire un tournoi. Molly venait presque tous les jours avec de grands plats de nourritures délicieuse que Harry ne parvenait jamais à manger en une fois, et avait pris l'habitude de faire un peu de ménage, ce contre quoi Harry avait vivement protesté avant d'admettre qu'il fallait bien le faire et que lui en était incapable. Passer une serpillère impliquait de rester debout plus de dix minutes d'affilée, ce contre quoi son dos se rebellait violemment.

Et donc Harry attendait le retour de Sévérus en glandouillant dans le canapé. Il avait mal dans le bas du dos, c'était assez pénible. Lorsque la cheminée s'enflamma et laissa place à son mari, tout ce qu'il parvint à penser fut 'Chouette, je vais pouvoir avoir un massage'. Pas très romantique, mais ses hormones étaient brutalement parties en vacances depuis un gros mois de toute façon. Et c'était heureux, ça lui faisait une frustration de moins, c'était déjà ça.

Sévérus vint lui donner son bisou, lui demanda comme d'habitude si par hasard le bébé ne ce serait pas décidé à venir, et alla se faire un café avant de s'installer dans le petit morceau de canapé encore libre. Une fois son café fini, il prit les pieds de son mari sur ses genoux et commenca à les masser, doucement, sans se presser.

« Tu sais, je viens de me rendre compte qu'on a oublié quelque chose d'important. » déclara t-il au milieu du confortable silence qui s'était installé. Harry gigota un peu dans l'espoir de soulager son dos.

« Quoi donc? »

« Le bébé n'a toujours pas de nom. Ca doit être pour ça qu'il refuse de sortir, il est vexé. » hasarda Sévérus avec un sourire.

« Bien que cette théorie me paraisse hautement tordue, je suis d'accord, il nous faut des prénoms. Cela dit je pense qu'on devra y réfléchir sur la route. » ajouta Harry en se soulevant sur ses coudes. Quelque chose de chaud et d'humide se répandait entre ses jambes et il était sûr et certain de ne pas s'être fait pipi dessus.

« La route d'où? » demanda Sévérus d'un air absent.

« De l'hôpital, mon amour. » Harry se sentait étrangement calme. La plupart des futurs parents qu'ils avaient rencontrés avaient peur et étaient surexcités à la fois, mais pas lui. La seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était 'Pas trop tôt'. Sévérus le fixa une seconde avec des yeux ronds, puis partit comme une flèche à l'étage. Dix secondes plus tard il redescendait avec un sac plein de vêtements et d'affaires diverses. Il aida Harry à se hisser sur ses pieds et prit la poudre de Cheminette avec lui pour Ste Mangouste.

Une fois à l'acceuil, ils se heurtèrent à leur premier problème: la queue. Faire la queue était parfaitement obligatoire en toutes circonstance, même si on savait déjà où aller, et aujourd'hui il y avait facilement trente personnes devant eux, et aucune chaise de libre pour Harry. Personne ne songea à céder sa place non plus. Harry les traita mentalement de bande d'ingrats et tenta de prendre son mal en patience.

Ca fonctionna plutôt bien pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il _la_ sente. Sa première contraction. Ca n'était pas vraiment douloureux, pas encore, mais c'était un moyen plus qu'efficace de faire monter le stress. Il serra la main de Sévérus, qui sembla comprendre ce qu'il se passait puisqu'il décida de pousser les autres gens dans la queue pour se rendre directement au guichet. Harry le suivait en marchant en canard, une main sous le ventre et l'autre en bas du dos.

Ignorant superbement les exclamations scandalisées sur son chemin, Sévérus toisa la réceptionniste de son regard froid le plus efficace.

« Mon mari est en train d'accoucher, j'aimerais le faire enregistrer avant qu'il ne puisse plus tenir debout si vous le permettez. » La jeune femme le fixa d'un regard profondément ennuyé.

« Son nom, prénom et nom du médecin. »

« Potter, Harry, docteur Highkite. »

« Bien, vous vous rendez au troisième étage, chambre 341, une infirmière vous y attendra avec le médecin-métamorphoseur. »

Sans dire merci, Sévérus prit Harry par la main, qui ignorait de son mieux les regards mi-furieux mi-curieux des badauds. Seuls ceux qui ne l'avaient pas reconnu avaient le cran de se mettre en colère.

Une fois dans la chambre, Harry enfila la blouse posée sur le lit comme le lui ordonna l'infirmière en essayant de toutes ses forces de ne pas regarder les étriers fixés à la table. Pendant que Sévérus attachait les cordons à l'arrière, une grande femme qui avait l'air d'avoir un tuteur à la place de la colonne vertébrale pénétra dans la chambre. Même Mc Gonagall n'était pas si raide.

« Bonjour messieurs, je suis Elvira Boldtrunk, je suis votre médecin-métamorphoseur. Si vous voulez bien vous installer... » La partie que Harry redoutait le plus venait d'arriver. Avec un regard suppliant à Sévérus, il s'allongea sur le lit et plaça ses jambes dans les armatures du mieux qu'il pouvait. Cette position était parfaitement humiliante.

Pour ne rien arranger, le dr Boldtrunk s'installa avec un petit tabouret entre ses jambes. Harry aurait été mort de honte si sa deuxième contraction n'avait pas offert une distraction bienvenue. Son ventre l'empêchait de voir ce que faisait le médecin, mais Sévérus la regardait faire avec un air interessé. Puis Harry entendit une voix féminine déclarer « inversus avicula » (soit en latin 'inverser le petit oiseau') avant de ressentir la chose la plus étrange de toute sa vie.

Ca chatouillait, c'était chaud, et pour tout dire c'était plutôt agréable. Puis la sensation passa et il se rendit compte que le poids rassurant des ses parties entre ses jambes avait disparu. Cette réalisation lui donna vaguement envie de pleurer.

« Bien, maintenant le travail va pouvoir se dérouler normalement. Votre médecin ne devrait pas tarder, il a déjà été prévenu. » Elle rabattit le drap sur le jambes de Harry et l'aida à les reposer sur le lit avant de quitter la pièce.

Le docteur arriva un quart d'heure plus tard avec son eternel sourire absent. Harry n'était qu'à moitié rassuré à l'idée de laisser un homme qui avait l'air de se nourrir uniquement de champignons hallucinogènes examiner son (il déglutit) vagin. « Bien bien, vous voilà. C'est drôle j'aurais juré vous avoir accouché la semaine dernière. Bien bien. Examinons donc où nous en sommes. »

Harry jeta un regard inquiet à Sévérus, qui ne paraîssait pas très enthousiaste non plus, mais lui serra néanmoins la main avec un sourire rassurant. Le docteur s'attella alors à coller ses doigts là où Harry ne voulait _jamais_ qu'il recommence tout en sifflotant ce que Sévérus identifia comme le jingle d'une marque de lubrifiant à moteur moldu. Lorsqu'il eut enfin fini, Harry vit émérger son visage rond orné des lunettes les plus épaisses du monde émerger au-dessus de son ventre. A l'intérieur, son fils ou sa fille se tenait parfaitement calme.

« A peine un centimètre de dilatation. Vous allez devoir attendre encore un peu, » dit le médicomage sur un ton enjoué particulièrement déplacé. Harry n'était pas surpris, il pouvait compter les contractions qu'il avait eues pour le moment sur les doigts d'une main. Cela dit il était tout de même un peu déçu. Il lâcha un soupir et se tourna vers Sévérus, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quelque chose, le médicomage ajouta depuis le pas de la porte:

« Si vous voulez accélerer un peu les choses vous pouvez essayer d'aller faire un petit tour, marcher un peu. » Harry haussa les épaules, c'était mieux que rien. Il se leva et Sévérus passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Ils sortirent dans le couloir et le parcoururent de long en large tout en discutant de prénoms.

Une demi-heure plus tard, au moment où Harry s'exclamait avec force que jamais il ne laisserait son fils s'appeller Chrisostome, une _vraie_ contraction arriva. Une grosse. Une qui faisait mal et qui le pliait en deux en l'obligeant à s'appuyer sur son mari. Il respira bien à fond, comprenant enfin l'interêt de toutes ces scéances où il se ridiculisait furieusement. La douleur passa rapidement, mais il jugea préférable de retourner dans la chambre pour le moment. La soirée allait être longue.

---

Et en effet, la soirée fut très, _très _longue. Et la nuit aussi.

Peu à peu les contractions se rapprochèrent, et devinrent de plus en plus douloureuses. Harry trouvait parfaitement injuste que les femmes aient droit à un anesthésique mais pas lui. Soit disant qu'il risquerait de se retrouver coincé avec des parties génitales féminines indéfiniment. Aux alentours de minuit il se dit que ça valait peut-être le coup.

Sévérus restait à ses côtés, tenant sa main, lui offrant du réconfort. Il lui massait le dos quand il avait mal, il lui amenait de l'eau quand il avait soif, il lui caressait les cheveux quand il se sentait fatigué, et il sortait les noms de bébés les plus ridicules possibles pour le distraire de la douleur. Harry n'avait jamais eu une conscience aussi aigüe d'à quel point il pouvait l'aimer.


	16. Chrisostome? partie 2

Comme vous avez été sages, et que je suis tellement fière de ce chapitre que j'avais envie de frimer avec au plus vite, le voilà avec un jour d'avance! Qu'est-ce qu'on diiiit?

Voilà, plus qu'un dernier chapitre après celui-ci et ce sera fini. Snif. Regardez un peu comme mon bébé est devenu tout grand... Et ça grâçe à vous, gentil revieweurs, et à vous aussi gentils lecteurs silencieux. Je ne vous blâme pas, moi même j'ai souvent une flemme monumentale de laisser un mot. Je sais, je sais, honte à moi.

Bon je vous laisse. Et pour toutes les déçues que j'aie casé Sirius, et en plus avec une femme, et bien vous aurez droit à une petite surprise. Mon coeur de yaoiste en palpite d'allégresse.

---

Chapitre 16: Chrisostome ? partie 2

« Harry, est-ce que tu pourrais essayer de desserrer un peu les doigts s'il te plaît ? » demanda Sévérus d'une voix tendue. Il était à peu près certain que sa main resterait définitivement déformée tellement il la serrait fort. Il savait bien que Harry avait très mal, mais là tout de suite lui aussi souffrait. Il se demandait vaguement combien de ses doigts étaient cassés.

Harry grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à une excuse à travers ses mâchoires serrées. Au bout de quelques secondes son corps se détendit et il se laissa retomber sur le matelas avec un soupir à fendre le coeur. Sévérus fut heureux de récupérer ses doigts mais tâcha de ne pas trop le montrer.

Harry était fatigué, il se sentait tout poisseux de sueur et il avait mal partout. Pourquoi exactement des contractions placées dans le ventre provoquaient une douleur dans les cuisses lui échappait, mais il trouvait ça parfaitement injuste. Tout ça était injuste. Il n'aurait pas dû se trouver là à s'écouter répéter qu'il devait prendre son mal en patience. Il n'aurait selon toute logique jamais dû tomber enceint de toute manière. C'était injuste.

« Tu te souviens de cette promesse que tu m'as faite ? » demanda t-il à Sévérus. « Tu sais, comme quoi ce serait toi qui porterait le prochain? »

« Oui, je m'en rappelle, pourquoi ? » Pour tout dire, ces dernières heures il y avait repensé plus souvent qu'il n'aurait voulu. Il se sentait vraiment trop vieux pour ça.

« J'ai changé d'avis. Je ne te ferai jamais passer par ça, je te le jure. » Harry reposa la tête sur son oreiller et ferma les yeux quelques instants, essayant de reprendre des forces avant la prochaine contraction qui, à n'en pas douter, arriverait bientôt. Sévérus eut un maigre sourire.

« Et bien, c'est... très attentionné de ta part, mais je pense qu'on ferait mieux d'en reparler quand tu n'auras plus de bébé en train de t'écarter les hanches pour sortir. » Il était certain que Harry voudrait avoir plusieurs enfants, et il était hors de question qu'il le laisse subir ça à nouveau. Après tout il avait de l'expérience quand il s'agissait d'endurer la douleur, il arriverait bien à survivre. Des millions de femmes le faisaient chaque année sans anesthésie, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il s'en sorte moins bien, si?

Le docteur Highkite repassa bientôt, annonça que Harry était dilaté à huit centimètres, raconta une blague impliquant une harpie et un hérisson qu'aucun des deux ne comprit mais qui sonnait vaguement cochonne, et repartit en fredonnant. Sévérus se demanda si l'homme avait déjà été trépané.

Harry avait déjà eu bien des expériences étranges avec le temps, il avait utilisé un retourneur, exploré des souvenirs, et même eu de vagues aperçus du futur avec le professeur Trelawney. Il ne fut donc pas autrement surpris de se rendre compte que le temps était de toute évidence devenu fou.

Quand il n'avait pas mal et qu'il était coincé dans l'attente, le temps filait à toute allure, comme s'il était impatient de ramener la douleur à lui, chaque fois un peu plus, un peu plus longtemps. Et pendant les contractions, au début le temps passait au ralenti. A partir de trois heures du matin il cessa totalement d'exister. Quelques dizaines de secondes s'étiraient en heures et en années, et le monde disaparaissait pour laisser Harry pris dans l'obscurité impénétrable et étouffante que formait la douleur. Puis tout redevenait calme, et Sévérus était là, il lui parlait, le touchait. Il était là et Harry savait qu'il finirait par y arriver.

Lorsque Harry en fut arrivé au point où, malgré tous ses efforts, il ne pouvait plus retenir ses cris, le docteur entra dans la pièce d'un pas sautillant, jeta un oeil entre ses jambes en s'exclamant 'Et bien et bien!'. Avec un sourire qui semblait plus destiné à la plante en pot posée dans le coin de la pièce qu'au couple de sorciers, il déclara Harry prêt à rejoindre la salle d'accouchement. Cette annonce fut acceuillie par un 'il était temps' soulagé de Harry. Depuis plus d'une heure une infirmière venait régulièrement le gronder si elle le surprenait à pousser pendant une contraction. Harry aurait parié qu'elle n'avait pas d'enfant, si elle en avait eu elle aurait su à quel point la pression était insupportable et elle aurait eu un peu plus pitié de lui.

Mais non, elle était restée intraitable, même après que le bassin ait volé à travers la pièce et soit venu s'écraser contre le mur à cinq centimètres de sa tête. Espèce de sadique.

Harry se laissa tranporter sur un lit à roulettes en n'ayant que vaguement conscience de se qui se passait autour de lui. Il sentait Sévérus qui tenait toujours sa main et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il entendait sa voix aussi, il n'était pas sûr de saisir ce qu'il disait, mais son timbre profond l'aidait à se calmer.

Le docteur chaussa ses lunettes, enfila un bonnet en papier imprimé de petits niffleurs jaunes, et s'installa entre les jambes de Harry en fredonnant toujours. Pour un peu on aurait pu croire qu'il était en train de faire la cueillette des champignons plutôt que de mettre un enfant au monde. Sévérus ne se rappellait pas s'être jamais senti aussi tendu de sa vie, et ça venant d'un homme qui avait été espion dans les rangs de Voldemort pendant des années.

Le reste se déroula dans la plus grande confusion pour Harry. Il poussait quand on lui disait de pousser, criait parce qu'il avait mal, fermait les yeux pour éviter que la sueur n'y coule, et aussi parce que la douleur l'aveuglait de toute manière. Il était tellement pris dans le rythme des contractions, des poussez, des respirez, qu'il ne contrôlait plus rien. La pression augmentait, augmentait, et une horrible sensation de brûlure avait pris résidence entre ses jambes, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pousser, et il entendait Sévérus au loin qui lui disait de continuer...

Puis la pression disparut, brutalement.

Un cri retentit, faible, aigu, aigrillard. Le cri d'un bébé.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, osant à peine y croire. C'était fini, il avait réussi. Le docteur Highkite leva bien haut le bébé pendant qu'un infirmière le nettoyait d'un rapide coup de baguette.

« C'est une belle petite fille que vous avez là, félicitations. C'est drôle, génétiquement parlant c'est quasiment impossible pour deux hommes d'avoir une fille mais statistiquement ils en ont plus souvent que les femmes. »

Puis il s'approcha à petits pas de Harry et déposa la petite chose sur sa poitrine. Il sentit Sévérus déposer un baiser sur son front, et murmurer « Merci mon amour, merci. » Harry contempla sa fille un long moment. Elle était minuscule, rose et ridée, et elle lui hurlait à la figure, ses quelques cheveux noirs partaient dans tous les sens et ses yeux avaient une drôle de couleur bleue un peu laiteuse, qui changerait bientôt en noir ou en vert. Et malgré tout ni Harry ni Sévérus n'avaient jamais vu quoi que ce soit d'aussi beau.

« Comment s'appelle la petite demoiselle ? » demanda une infirmière en brandissant une plume au dessus de ce qui semblait être un certificat de naissance. Harry jeta un regard à son mari, la question n'avait toujours pas été réglée.

« A toi de choisir, c'est toi qui a fait tout le travail après tout. » dit-il avec un sourire. Ses joues étaient trempées de larmes, mais il ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte. C'était la première fois que Harry le voyait pleurer.

Il regarda le petit visage de sa fille qui le fixait maintenant avec de grands yeux, comme pour dire 'Alors c'était toi qui mangeait tous ces trucs bizarres...' Il se rappella de son tout premier cours d'Astronomie, lorsqu'il avait onze ans et que Sévérus n'était pour lui que ce drôle de mec aux cheveux gras qui le regardait toujours de travers. Le professeur Sinistra leur avait demandé de choisir leur constellation préférée et de faire une dissertation dessus. En levant les yeux au ciel, Harry avait immédiatemment remarqué un assemblage d'étoiles plus brillant que les autres, qui l'attirait inexplicablement.

« Cassiopée. Elle s'appelle Cassiopée. »

L'infirmière inscrivit le nom sur le parchemin, le dupliqua et donna le deuxième exemplaire à Sévérus. L'autre partait directement pour le ministère. Puis elle s'avança vers Harry. Quelques coups de baguette plus tard le placenta avait disparu et son pénis avait réintégré la place d'honneur.

Harry mit alors d'autorité la petite dans les bras de son père, qui resta figé une seconde, comme terrorrisé à l'idée de la faire tomber. Puis il se détendit bientôt et la regarda avec un grand sourire.

« Tu sais qu'à peine née tu vas déjà enerver beaucoup de monde. La côte des paris pour une fille était grimpée à vingt-sept contre un il y a trois jours. Cela dit tu viens de rendre ta marraine très riche. » dit-il doucement en passant un doigt sur sa joue. Il ne se rappellait pas avoir déjà touché une peau si douce auparavant.

« Hermione et Ron vont nous tuer quand ils verront qu'on ne les a pas rpévenu avant d'aller à l'hôpital. Et Sirius va sûrement bouder. » ajouta Harry d'une voix mi-épuisée mi-amusée. « Je crois bien que je vais dormir un peu moi, ils n'auront qu'à me ramener dans la chambre comme ça. Mine de rien c'est crevant d'accoucher. »

Sévérus repensa à la façon dont il hurlait à s'en arracher la gorge un quart d'heure plus tôt et ne put qu'être d'accord.

« Mais vous allez la boucler à la fin oui? Vous allez le réveiller! » murmurait furieusement une voix que Harry identifia comme étant celle d'Hermione.

« Trop tard. » déclara t-il d'une voix rauque de sommeil. Il s'assit avec une petite grimace et ouvrit grand les yeux. La pièce était pleine à craquer. De gens, mais pas uniquement; chaque surface plane disponible était recouverte de cadeaux, de fleurs ou de cartes de félicitations. Ron, Sévérus, Sirius et Arthur Weasley discutaient des différents modèles de balai pour enfants avec animation, pendant que Molly, Hermione et une autre femme que Harry ne connaissait pas gloussaient au dessus du berceau de Cassiopée.

La jeune inconnue se révéla être Jenna, la fiancée de Sirius. Quoique le mot _la_ soit parti tout droit à la poubelle lorsqu'elle souhaita le bonjour à Harry. Même Sévérus n'avait pas une voix aussi grave. Jenna avait de longs cheveux bruns, un corps fin et pâle, et tous les attributs habituels qu'on trouve chez une femme. Après une petite discussion il apparut qu'elle avait également tous ceux d'un homme. Harry se dit qu'il n'y avait que Sirius pour mettre la main sur quelqu'un comme ça, mais après tout pourquoi pas... Il avait toujours eu un don pour rencontrer les gens les plus étranges du monde. Inutile d'essayer de le nier, son meilleur ami était un loup-garou.

Cela ne gênait pas Harry. Sa famille serait encore un peu plus étrange, voilà tout.

« Dis, c'est normal que ses cheveux fassent ça?" demanda Jenna.

"Fassent quoi ?" Harry prit sa fille contre lui et écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Ses cheveux venaient de passer du noir au bleu, puis au blond. Sévérus eut un sourire et arqua un sourcil.

"Et bien monsieur Potter, on dirait que vous avez encore réussi à ne rien faire comme tout le monde."


	17. On ne joue pas avec son nez à table

Donc, ici votre serviteur (-trice?) écrase une larmichette. Le dernier chapitre, ça fait tout drôle. Regardez un peu comme mon bébé a grandi... A mon avis ça se sent dans le chapitre que je veux pas me séparer de les personnages, j'ai bien peur que le comique soit parti en vacance. Oh tant pis. Je me rattraperait quand je ferai une suite. Oui, je prévois d'en faire une, non, je ne sais pas quand.

Sinon, restez branchés, après ça je commence une nouvelle traduction. Un mpreg, et ouuais. Avec Sirius, et oauis. Tout pour plaire, je vous dit. De the mpreg spirit, en plus. Et devinez c'est quoi son vrai nom?

Et oui, Jenna...

Mouhahahaa.

Bon, en dernier lieu: merci à tous, vous qui prenez le temps de laisser un mot, ou même juste de lire, vous faites des merveilles pour mon ego.

Epilogue: On ne joue pas avec son nez à table

« Cassie, on ne joue pas avec son nez à table. » la gronda Sévérus tout en essayant de persuader Henry de finir ses petits poids. Du haut de ses trois ans, il avait déjà un tempérament assez perturbateur. Sévérus blâmait Sirius pour ça, le petit passait au moins deux soirées par semaines chez lui.

Cassiopée supprima le nez en forme de champignon qu'elle portait à la faveur du petit nez en trompette qu'elle tenait de sa grand-mère et s'attaqua à son steack sous le regard stoïque de son frère Tristan. Le garçon avait vraiment des yeux étrange, d'un noir profond, comme son père, avec toujours l'air de voir des choses que personne d'autre ne voyait. C'était d'ailleurs probablement le cas. Il était un permanence d'un calme qui, chez un enfant de cinq ans, paraissait parfaitement surnaturel.

Tristan s'était toujours démarqué dans la famille: le seul à avoir les yeux noirs, le seul à avoir été porté par Sévérus, le seul à ne pas hurler la nuit, le seul à n'avoir jamais expérimenté des horreurs sur le chat... Même lorsqu'il était dans le ventre de son père il manifestait déjà une certaine étrangeté; les visions étranges qu'il lui envoyait étaient tellement forte que le corps de Sévérus avait fini par ne plus les supporter et Tristan était arrivé avec plus de deux mois d'avance, tuant presque son père dans le processus.

Pour tout dire, ses parents ne l'avaient vu vraiment perdre son calme qu'une seule fois, et ils n'étaient pas près de l'oublier. Ca s'était passé le même jour où ils avaient appris à ne jamais sous-estimer les préssentiments qu'il pouvait avoir.

_« Non, papa, faut pas y aller, s'il te plaît, faut pas y aller... » Tristan était fermement accroché à la jambe de Harry et refusait catégoriquement de lâcher prise. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui avait pu provoquer cette réaction chez un enfant habituellement si imperturbable._

_Harry était attendu chez la voisine d'en face pour le thé depuis un bon quart d'heure déjà. Il n'avait qu'à traverser la rue pour y être, mais Tristan avait décrété qu'il ne devait pas y aller, parce que c'était dangereux. Pourquoi exactement, lui-même ne semblait pas le savoir, mais il lesavait. Si son papa sortait maintenant, quelque chose de très mauvais allait arriver. Quelque chose qui le ferait pleurer. Et Tristan ne pleurait jamais, même quand il s'était cogné très fort à la tête contre la table basse._

_« Chéri je dois y aller, je suis invité depuis longtemps. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai de retour dans deux heures, c'est rien deux heures. Du calme, chéri. »_

_Tout en essayant de calmer son fils, qui maintenant paraîssait totalement terrorrisé, Harry le détacha doucement de sa jambe et le remit à Sévérus. Il se dirigea vers la porte, descendit l'allée, puis commenca à traverser la rue. Il entendit derrière lui un hurlement à lui briser le coeur. La voix de Tristan qui l'appellait._

_Il s'était extirpé des bras de Sévérus et descendait l'allée en courant et en pleurant, son visage était rouge et maculé de larmes. Il devait retrouver son papa, son papa était en danger, il devait le ramener à la maison. Ses petits pieds trébuchèrent dans les graviers juste à la limite du trottoir et il tomba face à terre._

_Harry fit demi-tour et quitta la route en courant pour voir s'il ne s'était pas fait mal. Cinq secondes plus tard, au moment ou il serrait son fils tremblant contre lui, une voiture arriva à toute vitesse dans un vacarme assourdissant à contre-sens et en zigzaguant. Si Harry avait traversé elle l'aurait tout bonnement fauché._

_Il serra Tristan un peu plus fort et se jura de toujours le prendre au sérieux désormais._

Harry entra dans la cuisine (il revenait de son plus récent séjour au petit coin) juste à temps pour voir Henry lancer son dernier petit pois sur le nez de Sévérus. Sans se servir des mains. Il se demandait vaguement si Sévérus n'avait pas une créature étrange ou deux qui traînaient dans son arbre généalogique parce que les dons rarissimes proliféraient chez ses enfants.

Une métamorphomage, un voyant et un télékinétique qui parlait le Fourchelangue. Sévérus avait frôlé l'infarctus quand il avait trouvé le petit en couche-culotte dans le jardin en train de tailler une bavette avec une vipère. Avec un peu de chance le quatrième allait bien être capable de faire pleuvoir de la pâte à choux ou quelque chose dans ce goût là. On verrait bien quand il ou elle serait là.

Ce qui, à en juger par la pression dans la vessie de Harry, ne saurait trop tarder. Harry soupira: il était sorti des toilettes depuis moins d'une minute, hors de questiopn d'y retourner maintenant. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui il resterait debout toute la nuit pour rester avec Cassiopée, après tout elle devait partir le lendemain pour Poudlard, et il ne la verrait plus avant Noël. On allait lui prendre sa petite fille, déjà... C'était injuste, elle n'avait même pas encore fêté ses onzes ans. Et elle les fêterait là-bas.

Sans eux.

Il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que son bébé serait parti demain. Et le fait qu'un autre arriverait dans moins d'un mois ne le consolait pas, il se sentait juste coupable parce qu'il avait peur qu'elle croit que ses parents voulaient la remplacer. Il espérait simplement que quand le bébé serait là il serait trop occupé pour se rendre compte à quel point elle lui manquerait, et même si Sévérus était plus discret à ce sujet, il savait qu'il ressentait la même chose.

Le repas fut bientôt fini et toute la famille s'installa dans le salon pour le rituel du soir. Comme une famille de sorciers n'avait bien évidemment pas la télévision, chaque soir après dîner tout le monde se rassemblait dans le grand canapé et écoutait Sévérus lire un livre. Ce soir on allait finir 'Le Petit Prince' de St Exupéry.

Cassie était serrée contre Harry et caressait du bout des doigts un pied qui formait une bosse sur son ventre. Tristan avait ramené ses genoux contre sa poitrine et fixait son père avec de grands yeux brillants, et Henry avait calé son pouce dans sa bouche et se laissait bercer par la voix de Sévérus.

_« Il dit encore: -Tu sais… ma fleur… j'en suis responsable! Et elle est tellement faible! Et elle est tellement naive. Elle a quatre épines de rien du tout pour la protéger contre le monde… »_

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer mais ne dit rien. Il caressa simplement les cheveux de Cassie. Mais elle n'était pas faible, et elle était plus que bien équipée en épines. Ses parents avaient veillé à ce qu'elle sache comment réagir face aux terreurs de cour de récréation, et elle avait un talent naturel pour le commentaire venimeux. La digne fille de son père, quoique plus humoristique que sarcastique.

_« Regardez attentivement ce paysage afin d'être sûr de le reconnaître, si vous voyagez un jour en Afrique, dans le désert. Et, s'il vous arrive de passer par là, je vous supplie, ne vous pressez pas, attendez un peu juste sous l'étoile! Si alors un enfant vient à vous, s'il rit, s'il a les cheveux d'or, s'il ne répond pas quand on l'interroge, vous devinerez bien qui il est. Alors soyez gentils! Ne me laissez pas tellement triste: écrivez-moi vite qu'il est revenu... »_

Sévérus referma le livre et regarda sa petite famille empilée sur le canapé avec un sourire. Henry s'était endormi la tête posée contre le bras de Tristan. Et dire que Trelawney lui avait toujours répété qu'il finirait seul et aigri, entouré de trois chats...

« On arrive pas trop tard ? » demanda Jenna avec un sourire qui disait clairement que, même s'il était tard, elle s'en fichait pas mal. « Sirius a insisté pour qu'on passe vous voir tout de suite en revenant. » Sirius et Jenna étaient partis un mois dans le sud de la France pour leurs dix ans de mariage.

« Vas-y, dis que c'est de ma faute aussi. »

« C'est de ta faute. » répondit-elle (il?) calmement. Sirius croisa les bras avec un petit 'hmpf' et se mit en devoir de bouder. Le geste étira sa chemise contre lui, révélant une petite surprise. Harry et Sévérus échangèrent un regard rapide, puis Harry demanda:

« Vous auriez pas un petit quelque chose à annoncer par hasard ? » Sirius parut un instant pris au dépourvu, puis il baissa les yeux sur le tissu tendu de son vêtement et eut un sourire contrit.

« Ca se voit tant que ça ? Oui, ben, on voulait attendre un peu avant de le dire mais là... On s'est décidés y'a quelques mois déjà, et j'ai pris la potion il y a trois mois, et voilà quoi... » expliqua Sirius avec un grand sourire un peu idiot.

« Je voulais le porter mais Sirius a insisté. » glissa Jenna.

« Et devinez quoi? » ajouta Sirius avec cette lueur dans l'oeil qui annonçait toujours une surexcitation catastrophique. « C'est un garçon! » Sévérus dut retenir un ricanement et dit qu'il tenait ça de son père.

« Lequel ? » demanda Harry avec une voix faussement innocente. Jenna éclata de rire de sa voix de baryton et lui lança une grande claque dans le dos.

Harry se dit qu'avec des parents pareils, on pouvait toujours courir avant qu'il prenne le petit en baby-sitting avant de rire avec les autres.


End file.
